Finalmente y como nunca
by HanazonoRomantic
Summary: Anna y Elsa no son hermanas por lo tanto no se conocen y lo único que tienen en común es que están en la misma universidad, y a pesar de estar en diferentes facultades sin duda tienen un mismo destino el cual antes de cumplirse deberá afrontar la vida universitaria, música, romance, celos y otras cosas espero les guste. (ELSANNA)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios por que es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Entramos en 5, 4, 3, 2…..

-buenos días tenga la universidad el día de hoy y buen inicio de semestre a todos, mi nombre es Anna –

- y yo soy Kristoff-

- y estaremos con ustedes lunes, miércoles y jueves d en esta su estación de radio universitaria, Radio Dell -

Resonaban nuestras voces en toda la universidad estatal de Arendelle, las voces de dos chicos de la facultad de comunicaciones que hablaban alto y claro por los micrófonos de su estudio radiofónico hablando de mil temas de interés, transmitiendo música y anuncios de la escuela. Estábamos dentro de la cabina sentados con un micrófono especializado, audífonos bien puestos y todo un panel de control frente a nosotros.

-Entonces vamos con la siguiente canción y volvemos en un momento- dijo Kriss mientras apagábamos nuestros micrófonos y suspirábamos – ufff es más difícil de lo que pensé-

- y me lo dices a mí, cuando empezó la emisión casi podía sentir que se me salía el corazón, cuando inicie la carrera jamás me vi llegar aquí, es decir si pero nunca espere que fuera tan pronto tu me entiendes ¿no?- dije cuando escuchamos la voz de alguien que nos interrumpía para indicarnos que encendiéramos los micrófonos

-ESTAN AL AIRE EN 3, 2 . . . . .

-y bien seguimos con esto – decía emocionada y llena de alegría, haciendo lo que más me gusta haciendo volar con rapidez dos horas

-¿entonces vendrán por ti?- preguntaba Kristoff mientras comenzaba a guardar el equipo

-en realidad no lo sé- respondí mirando fijamente el celular- me imagino que Rapunzel, y Merida ya han de estar en casa- dije cerrando el celular

-si quieres, digo no es obligatorio, pero solo si quieres yo. . . yo podría llevarte a casa. . . traigo a sven-

-¿Sven? ¿Le pusiste nombre a tu carro?- dijo soltando una pequeña risa

-sí, le puse nombre, los chicos hacemos eso- decía avergonzado

-jajaja si tu lo dices, y gracias pero no te preocupes Kriss está bien no es lejos y puedo tomar el bus son 8:10 lo demasiado temprano como para aun alcanzar el ultimo así que nos vemos- dije corriendo fuera del lugar, sin darle oportunidad Kriss de decir nada mas, baje rápido las escaleras tan rápido que al llegar al final fue inevitable evitar mi tropiezo en los últimos escalones cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo.

-hey pequeña estas bien?- me dijo un joven asustado mientras veía como el golpe comenzaba a surgir efecto , yo solo cerré mis ojos- ELSA! AURORA! POR ACA!-

-¿qué fue lo que paso Eugene? – pregunto la rubia

-en realidad yo solo vi que se cayó-

Fue entonces cuando el frio de sus manos me estremeció, pude sentir como paseo la llema de sus dedos por mi frente retirando el fleco que cubría mi rostro, y dios si el amor tiene que será cálido podría jurar que el frio de sus manos aumentarían de temperatura con solo tocar el rubor de mis mejillas en ese momento, el rubor que causaron esos ojos color del cielo mirándome fijamente solo a mi

-hola, me llamo Elsa- dijo una de las dos chicas vestidas de blanco

-hola Elsa- respondí

-¿te encuentras bien?-

-si- dije anonadada

-te lastimaste un poco, permíteme ayudarte- dijo mientras sacaba una gasa de su bata y con cuidado y delicadeza la usaba para limpiar el raspón en mi cara- listo, como nueva, dijo mientras dejaba de usar la gaza y me dedicaba una sonrisa

-gracias-

-no hay de qué, pero, la próxima vez ten más cuidado ¿ok?-

-ok- solo alcance a responder eso mientras veía como se alejaba junto con la rubia y el castaño de barba, yo solo me quede sentada ahí por un momento hasta que recordé el ultimo Bus, fue entonces cuando me levante y corrí a la parada pero al llegar ya era tarde, el ultimo bus se había marchado- ay no esto está mal, perdí el ultimo bus y ahora no llegare a casa- me dije en voz alta preocupada

-no te preocupes si gustas yo te llevo- escuche decir a una voz familiar

- . . . . – solo mire al pelirrojo

-entonces que dices?-

-gracias pero en realidad no te conozco y. . . no gracias- dije dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar cuando el pelirrojo volvía a interceptarme esta vez estirando su mano

-perdona, me llamo Hans y vi lo que paso hace un momento y solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien, además que para mí sería un honor ayudarte - dijo en un tono muy agradable

Mire mi reloj y al darme cuenta de la hora acepte sin duda- está bien gracias y disculpa las molestias- dije apenada

-no hay molestias al contrario es un privilegio para mi Anna- respondió abriéndome y cerrándome la puerta de su auto

-como sabes mi nombre?- pregunte algo paranoica

-tu conduces radio Dell, no?- respondió arrancando su auto- a donde te llevo?

-sí, apenas hoy fue el primer programa, y podrías llevarme por favor al edificio que está al lado del mercado de Weseltonia-

-querrás decir Weselton –

-jajaja ese exactamente, ¿tú por dónde vives?

-yo en las islas del sur pero debido a que la universidad está aquí en Arendelle pues vivo con uno de mis hermanos cerca de su trabajo-

-entiendo- dije mientras nos acercábamos a la casa – bueno muchas gracias por traerme y de verdad disculpa las molestias

-como ya lo he dicho no son molestias, buenas noches princesa- dijo y se fue son las 9:45 dios casi no llego, debido a que mi familia era muy cuidadosa y recta cerraban las puertas a las 10 en punto, era prácticamente un toque de queda, nadie sale, nadie entra, a menos que fuera una causa de fuerza mayor, en seguida que entre pude escuchar el portazo de queda, en seguida fui directo a los cuartos de mi hermana y mi prima pero el resultado con ambas era el mismo tanto Rapunzel como Merida estaban dormidas fue cuando me tire en mi cama y con una almohada me tape la cara para ahogar en ella un grito de emoción- dios que cosa tan mas bella la de hoy me dije en un susurro ese chico es perfec . . . . –dije quedándome con el resto de la palabra en la boca al recordar los ojos de Elsa fue cuando entonces mire a la ventana cerré lo ojos y pedí un deseo y seguir con mi vida normal, me recosté y cobije en mi cama- Elsa. . . . – fue lo último que ese día dije.

-EXTRA-

ESE MIERCOLES EN LA TARDE

-y pues bueno amigos en esta pausa musical que viene a continuación quiero dedicarles esta canción a todos los que están en la misma situación que yo, así que espero la disfruten todos, todos, todos! pero muy en especial tú- dijo Elsa dejando escuchar esto: watch?v=8kVitPxzE3Q

En ese momento Kristoff la miraba confundido, viendo a una Anna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja divagar viendo por una ventana el cielo

En un salón un estudiante pelirrojo de ojos claros sonriendo orgullosamente tras el comentario

Y en otro lugar una albina con un solo audífono sonriendo mientras miraba al cielo – Aurora, ¿crees que mi ego sería demasiado grade si llegara a creer que ese comentario lo dice por mi?- dijo sin dejar de ver el cielo y soltando una pequeña risa


	2. Chapter 2 Ya extrañaba esa sonrisa

Bueno pues los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

capitulo 2

-Sabes John ayer me paso algo súper loco, -dije a un cuadro de arte renacentista de un galante caballero de armadura plateada sin obtener una respuesta y esperando unos segundos - pero no sé cómo describirlo es decir ella es tan haaa-suspire-. . . Es como muy extraño. . . John quiero conocerla, No! Debo conocerla- dije casi gritando mientras escuchaba un shhhh de la bibliotecaria- perdón- fue lo único que pude decir antes de verla llegar y sentarse en otra mesa lejos de la mía, saco de su mochila un libro y comenzó a leerlo, fue entonces que se le acerco una chica y con ella una conversación la cual no pude evitar escuchar mientras disimulaba viendo mi libro

-¿Elsa?- dijo la voz de una chica

-¿sí?- respondió sin quitar los ojos de su libro

-puedo, amm ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-y ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo?-

-Si bueno si pero. . .-

-ok entiendo, dime ¿qué sucede?-dijo quitando la vista de su libro y volteando a ver a la chica

-podríamos platicarlo en ¿otro lugar?

-que tan importante puede ser como para no platicarlo aquí-

- bueno solo quería ver si yo, si yo podía salir contigo. . .-dijo mientras se veía el horror en la cara de Elsa- es decir como amiga- intento arreglarlo pero ya no importaba al terminar de decirlo escuche a una Elsa diferente a la que había visto el otro día, esta uso un tono frío, seco y hasta cierto punto hiriente

-no, lo siento tengo suficientes amigas gracias- volvió a su libro - ahora si me disculpas estoy ocupada- la chica no dijo más y se fue mientras yo solo me quede ahí en silencio, después de un tiempo pude ver como su amiga rubia toco su hombro Elsa guardó sus cosas y se fue

-ay John ¿qué debo hacer?! Eso sin duda fue la peor manera de rechazar a alguien que seguramente existe y pensar que la Elsa que ayer conocí era todo lo contrario a esta, ayer fue cariñosa y amable -

-¿así que por eso llegaste tarde ayer?- me interrumpió una voz conocida

-Rapunzel! Me asustaste! -se escucho otra vez el shhhh de la bibliotecaria

-jajaja despídete de John y vamos a fuera ¿ok?- dijo mi hermana sonriéndome y tomando mi mano yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la seguí.

Ya afuera y sentadas en una banca fue cuando volvió a hacerme la pregunta en tono serio- entonces, ¿fue por ella que ayer llegaste tarde a casa?-

-no, en realidad fue por un accidente, salí rápido de la cabina de radio y me tropecé, me lastime un poco pero tuve mucha suerte, en ese momento iba pasando ella y me ayudo, pero me retrase por culpa del accidente y una cosa llevo a la otra- dije

-entiendo- dijo tomando mi rostro con suavidad para ver la herida- auch debió dolerte mucho ¿verdad?

-jajaja si, hubieras visto, realmente fue un buen golpe, jajajaja- ambas comenzamos a reír

-cuídate mucho Anna no se qué haría sin ti- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-disculpa, puedo hablar contigo un momento Rapunzel es sobre la clase de creatividad- dijo una rubia de ojos aceituna que venía con una amiga sorprendiéndonos a ambas

-claro que si Aurora y buenos días Elsa- dijo mi hermana dulcemente acercándose a Aurora

-no sé que tienen de buenos- susurro molesta mientras miraba a mi hermana con lo que yo diría odio- discúlpanos por arruinarles el momento- dijo ya que estaban lejos con Aurora y Rapunzel platicando

-no, no te preocupes por eso, no interrumpían nada después de todo siempre estamos juntas, era algo que tarde o temprano le iba a contar-

-¿siempre juntas?- dijo Elsa controlándose pero sin duda con ira en sus palabras

-sí, digo es mi hermana mayor ella y yo siempre estamos juntas, bueno no siempre, más bien somos muy unidas, y le estaba contando de lo de ayer-señale con mi dedo el raspón en mi sien derecha- que por cierto muchas gracias por curar- dije acomodándome el cabello

-¿hermanas?- dijo sorprendida y apenada - ohh que bien y no hay que agradecer estoy para ayudar, siempre, -era notorio que su cuerpo se había destensado y su tono ahora era amable- por cierto ayer no me dijiste tu nombre así que comencemos de nuevo ¿vale?- dijo sonriéndome- mi nombre es Elsa Frozen mucho gusto- dijo estirando su blanca mano hacia mi

-mucho gusto- exclamé al devolver el saludo- mi nombre es Anna Sunshine y el gusto es mío- sonreí y pude observar como ella se llevo a sus labios una mano cubriendo así su risa- que lindo ríes- dije mientras ella se hizo la que no escucho mi comentario

-entonces Rapunzel es tu hermana- quiso reafirmar me supongo

-sí, ella yo y Merida somos inseparables- exclame optimista

-¿Merida? ¿Otra hermana?- pregunto

-jaja no ella es mi prima, las tres estudiamos aquí, solo que en diferentes facultades, Merida está en filosofía, Rapunzel en diseño gráfico y yo en comunicaciones –

- jajaja wow para ser tan unidas sí que son diferentes todas-

-jajaja sin duda alguna-

-entonces me imagino que tu eres la menor ¿no?

-así es la primera es Rapunzel luego Merida-

-y después tú- dijo tocando mi nariz con su frió dedo

-jajaja si, así es- ambas reímos

-creo que le has caído muy bien a esta reina helada- dijo Aurora tomándome de los hombros, mostrándome una gran sonrisa - gracias pequeña- dijo dándome unas palmaditas- y bueno pues sin más que decir gracias y disculpen las interrupciones por cierto Solecito también puedes llevar a tu hermana (n.n) hasta luego- mi hermana y yo nos volteamos a ver y no pudimos aguantar la risa

Ambas caminábamos hacia el laboratorioio y mi meta era no hacer contacto visual ya que sin duda ella me lo diría, se que lo noto, estoy segura que lo hizo- entonces- la escuche decir haciendo que perdiera mi concentración y volteara a verla ella ya me observaba y sin duda fue ella quien rompió el silencio

-jajajajajajajaja ¿qué fue eso Elsa?, dios mío no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver! Es decir Elsa, Elsa Frozen muriendo de celos, jajajaja peor aun muriéndose de celos por alguien que no ha visto más que una vez y porque su hermana le dio un fraternal beso jajajajaja

-cállate, Aurora sabes que eso no es cierto- dije con un evidente sonrojo

- claro que no es cierto-dijo en un tono sarcástico-, si tu rostro le queda corto a la amapola, mírate nada más apenas la viste y los colores que tu piel nunca tiene tuvieron una revolución en tu rostro, además que tiene de malo es más me gusta para ti es, alegre, buena, extrovertida, además es bonita e inocente, es perfecta para ti- decía emocionada

-estás loca – fue lo único que pude decir en mi defensa

-llámame loca pero, extrañaba esa sonrisa que tu rostro tiene ahora- la mire a los ojos y solo podía ver su sonrisa grande y orgullosa yo solo alcance a reírme

-anda que se hace tarde para la clase y no quiero que nos regañen- dije sin dejar de sonreír

-confió en ti Elsa, abre tu corazón a alguien ella puede ser la indicada ya no temas más-

-no temer más, que buen consejo- pensé mientras entramos al salón- es una buena opción

Y bueno compañeros que mas podemos decirles que no hayamos dicho en esta transmisión de hoy si de hoy ya que es la ultima de este mes y vamos por el siguiente que es ese mesesin del apapacho y el amor ¿no es así? Anna-

-claro que si Kristoff y es por eso que este es el ultimo corte musical con el que cerramos este mes y le decimos hola al amor con algunas canciones románticas, nos despedimos por hoy, yo soy Anna-

-y yo Kristoff y esto fue-

-Radio Dell- dijimos al unisonó seguido de un fuera del aire de nuestro productor y quedándonos únicamente a escuchar las últimas canciones que nuestra emisión tenia suspire y espere a escucharlas todas mientras miraba el cielo atraves de la ventana

watch?v=tOBvD161JUA

watch?v=_OcEK2A4D0M

watch?v=PZjKVi7uUzM


	3. Peleas, citas, cartas y chocolates

Antes que nada gracias por los que siguen la historia, por los que la han puesto en favoritos y por los que dejan comentarios no saben cuan feliz me hacen, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y bueno aquí les dejo el 3er capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado :)

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 3

Tratamiento pre-hospitalario del infarto agudo al miocardio, es un rápido diagnóstico, se apreció una reducción del 47 % de la mortalidad con el uso de estreptoquinasa a vía intravenosa- explicaba mi profesor en clase mientras yo hacia algunos dibujos al pie de la pagina de mi libreta, no faltaba mucho para que la clase acabara así que solo me quede ahí con una mano en mi barbilla escuchando hablar al profesor y con la otra anotando debes en cuando escasas palabras mientras no dibujaba. Llego la hora de salida y con ello todos comenzamos a guardar nuestras respectivas cosas.

-no lo puedo creer- dijo aurora en un tono molesto mientras salíamos del salón para comenzar a recorrer las calles de Arendelle hacia su casa- si veo un solo peluche, tarjeta, taza, chocolate o cosa relacionada con san Valentín te juro que me pego un tiro- término de decir mientras yo soltaba unas risillas por cómo actuaba- y todavía no tengo nada para Felipe y ya es mañana- dijo aún más molesta

-entonces finalmente ¿qué piensas comprarle?- respondí en mi tono usual serio y elegante

-no lo sé yo creo que le compraré el casco que el otro día vimos, el casco que ahora tiene ya esta gastado y viejo y como capitán del equipo no puedo permitir que él se vea mal-

-jajaja tus y tus problemas existenciales, por eso estoy soltera para no preocuparme por esas banalidades-

Dije mientras mi inconsciente me traicionaba puesto que mi rostro volteo hacia los edificios de comunicaciones

-te creería, si no fuera por tu extraño comportamiento de días anteriores hasta ahora y voltea hacia adelante que te vas a choc. . –

Aurora No termino su frase pero yo si termine en el suelo ya que en mi distracción buscando a mi comunicóloga preferida me tope con otra pelirroja de cabellos alborotados

-óyeme tu pedazo de. . . - grito conmocionada la pelirroja

-Merida cálmate- decía un chico castaño intentando contener a la chica

-calmarme como puedo hacerlo con gente torpe como ella Eugene-

-¿disculpa?, es verdad que choqué contigo por venir distraída, pero eso no me convierte en una torpe- dije intentando controlar mi cólera

-ah si no lo recordaba la reina del hielo es perfecta y todos deben amarla y respetarla, perdone su alteza - dijo haciendo una reverencia bastante exagerada lo cual me hizo hervir la sangre

-no voy a discutir por cosas sin sentido- dije dando la vuelta regresando a mi camino en ese momento me contuve a mi misma -compostura- pensaba -compostura-

-uff como tu digas- dijo también retomando su camino totalmente furica la arquera. Si bien yo era popular en la universidad por ser conocida como una persona sería, elegante, buena en mi área y ex-capitana del equipo de patinaje, ella era todo lo contrario debo admitir que era guapa e inteligente además de capitana del club de tiro con arco, pero era alguien impulsiva y no tenía ni una pisca de pena.

-no sé cómo le pueden caer bien a Ana personas como ella, quizá la tonta en realidad es Anna- escuche que le decía entre dientes a Eugene y fue justo en ese momento que dentro de mí se encendió una chispa que por un lado soltaba alegría inmensa ya que Anna me tenía presente como para que Merida lo supiera, pero por otro lado una creciente furia tomaba parte de todo mi cuerpo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decir eso de Anna? Así fue como en un rápido movimiento cambie mi dirección hacia la de ella, solté todo aquello que me estorbase para ese momento y sin más ni menos y por primera vez en la historia de toda mi vida le plantee una limpia bofetada seguida de un- nunca vuelvas a decir eso de mi o de Anna!-

Inmediatamente la pelirroja de cabellos alborotados no dudo en abalanzarse contra mí pero justo cuando cerré los para sentir toda su furia, lo único que pude sentir fue el cálido y curvilíneo cuerpo de mi pequeña pecosa abrasarme

-Kristoff! Eugene! Por favor!- grito mientras los mencionados detenían a su furica prima yo solo observaba la imagen con cierto grado de horror

-ven vámonos de aquí- decía Anna mientras tomaba mi mano y Aurora me ayudaba llevando mi mochila

-suéltenme aggghh!- gritaba Merida mientras la retenían y llegaba Rapunzel a calmarla.

-dios mío- susurre aún en mi estado de shock mientras con las yemas de mis dedos recorría mi frente una y otra vez

-ya estamos lo suficiente lejos como para que Merida nos alcance Elsa, tranquila- me dijo Aurora un tanto preocupada sin embargo yo aún no podía alcanzar a formular si quiera una palabra para poder responderle, estaba muy apenada con Anna

-sabes que voy por un poco de agua para ti y ahora regreso, Anna cuídala por favor- dijo mientras salía corriendo

-Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo en un tono preocupado

- yo. . . en realidad. . . Lo siento mucho- dije sin poder terminar de balbucear ya que las finas manos de esa pequeña tomaron mi rostro

-tranquila Elsa, no sé exactamente que paso, pero está bien, yo estoy contigo- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos para luego envolverme en sus brazos un momento

-lo siento mucho, seguramente ahora por mi culpa tendrás una discusión con ella- dije preocupada

- no te preocupes Elsa, una discusión más o una discusión menos no hace mucha diferencia- dijo en un tono muy optimista

-¿de verdad?- respondí sorprendida

- jajaja si, ¿qué tu nunca discutiste con tus hermanos o primos?-

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza- no, en realidad no, soy hija única y el único lazo de cercanía que he tenido con alguien desde niña es Aurora y digamos que casi nunca discutimos y cuando lo hacemos no lo hacemos así- dije en un tono más relajado para seguir de nuestras risas al unisonó por mi comentario, -sabes Anna hoy te di muchos problemas déjame recompensártelo- exclame dedicándole una sonrisa- que te parece salir mañana- dije esperando una respuesta positiva

-¿mañana?- exclamo sorprendida

-sí, o ¿tienes planes con alguien?-

-no en realidad no, de hecho yo fui quien creía que tu tenias planes con alguien además, jamás espere esto de ti-dijo incrédula mientras sus pecas se perdían entre su rosado rostro.

- bueno pues a partir de hoy espera cosas como estas y más- le confirme guiñándole un ojo lo cual hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro - bueno pues entonces es una cita- dije levantándose y tomando mis cosas, le di un beso en la mejilla y me despedí ella

- ¿qué le digo a Aurora, Elsa?- me dijo confusa

- que me tuve que ir, nos vemos hasta mañana- dije casi en un grito alejándome de ahí, cuando camino a la salida del parque me encontré con mi mejor amiga

-wow esa chica sí que hace que te recuperes rápido- me dio el agua que me había comprado

-si eso creo- dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- oye voy a hacer algunas cosas ¿vale? Cuando termine paso a tu casa para platicar Aurorita- dije con la sonrisa más grande que mi rostro podía darme en ese momento- bye bye

Aurora comenzó a acercarse hacia Anna cuando vio que estaba observando todo el estante dedicado a la fecha que se celebraría al día siguiente, fue entonces cuando la escucho preguntarse a ella misma - ¿Cuál será el sabor favorito de Elsa?-

-hey, ahí estas- decía Aurora interrumpiéndola- bueno pues ahora solo quedamos nosotras, o ¿tienes algo que hacer? -pregunto amablemente-

Anna miro su reloj y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que al haberse quedado a apoyar a Elsa en su pequeño shock había olvidado que tenia escuela - si de hecho debería estar preparando unas cosas para entrar a clase de comunicación oral y escrita!- dijo exaltada-

-entonces creo que tendremos que regresar a la escuela- menciono la rubia

-pensé que ustedes ya no tenían más clases- dijo Anna confundida

-no en realidad ya acabamos por hoy pero, con todo lo que paso deje mi carro en el estacionamiento, así que si quiero regresar a casa primero debo regresar a la escuela- decía mientras caminaba la rubia al lado de la pecosa, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo sin embargo Anna no tardo mucho en romperlo

-¿entonces, tu y Elsa son amigas desde muy niñas?- pregunto

-si desde los 5 años, siempre ha sido como es ahora, seria, adorable, inteligente y elegante-

-y guapa- dijo Anna haciendo que Aurora riera

-sin duda, esa palabra también la describe muy bien- decía mientras ya habían llegado al estacionamiento de la universidad- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu facultad? Así no se te hará más tarde- sugirió la chica de ojos esmeralda

-muchas gracias- decía Anna subiendo al vehículo

-las gracias debo dártelas yo a ti- dijo Aurora

Anna la miro confundida- no, gracias a ti de verdad, no se dé que podrías agradecerme-

-como ya lo dije Anna, conozco a Elsita desde los 5 años y hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sonreirá como lo ha hecho últimamente y puedo jurarte que todas esas sonrisas que ella tiene ahora, son gracias a ti- termino de decir al tiempo que llegamos a las instalaciones de mi facultad

-Gracias Aurora-

-No hay de qué, que lo que resta del día para ti sea fabuloso y por cierto Anna, ella siempre ha preferido el chocolate blanco con arándano, pero eso tu no lo oíste de mi -dijo llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios en señal de secreto- nos vemos luego querida- dijo arrancando su auto

Horas más tarde en casa de Anna

La puerta principal estaba abierta pero la que daba directo al pasillo hacia la sala no, inhale muy profundo mientras abría la puerta, y solté un gran suspiro al entrar

-buenas noches- me dirigí a mis padres que estaban en la sala y sigilosa subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto donde después de entrar cerré la puerta y me puse audífonos para comenzar mis deberes escolares, paso un rato y fue entonces cuando vi el pequeño regalo que le había comprado a Elsa, en el había una pulsera plateada con leves toques de un azul turquesa dos cuencas de madera y en el centro un colguije de un copo de nieve, un chocolate blanco con arándano y una breve nota que había escrito que decía "Feliz san Valentín te quiero mucho. Con cariño Anna" me quite los audífonos y la tome entre mis manos mientras me dije- espero le guste-

-si yo fuera ella me agradaría-

-si, incluso a mí que no me gustan estas fechas por el excesivo consumismo implicado en ellas me agradaría recibir un regalo así- me sorprendieron dos voces haciéndome saltar de mi asiento

-como rayos entraron en mi cuarto!?- dije casi en un grito

-en realidad no llevamos mucho aquí dentro pero estabas concentrada en otras cosas- dijo Rapunzel apuntando al regalo

-¿de verdad te gusta tanto alguien como ella?- pregunto Merida- ella podría ser una neurótica en potencia me cacheteo- dijo en un tono hasta cierto punto cómico haciéndonos reír a las 3 comenzando así otra platica normal entre nosotras

En casa de Elsa

-buenas noches Señorita Frozen, ¿gusta algo de merendar?- dijo un mayordomo un tanto grande de edad

-Si, Demetri gracias, termino esto y en un momento bajo a merendar- respondí mientras proseguía intentando elaborar una carta digna para regalar, sin embargo al final de todo debía admitir que mi letra era buena y que mi ortografía no era mala pero que siempre fui y he sido pésima para las manualidades. Avente el último intento de carta que había hecho al bote de basura, el cual ya era un barquillo de intentos, suspire y mire una pequeña hoja verde la tome le puse un marco muy sencillo hecho de una línea y un punto y una línea y un punto seguido por toda la orilla en color plateado y en el centro un pequeño mensaje que decía "Anna Feliz san Valentín, te adora Elsa 3 ;)" y en la parte de abajo en una esquina un "xoxo" y una carita feliz –LISTO! -Dije poniéndola con un poco de cinta adhesiva en su regalo -se que le va a encantar-

-¿señorita Frozen?- escuche a Demetri

-voy en camino- dije levantándome de mi silla hacia la puerta de mi cuarto- mañana será un día inolvidable


	4. Nuestra cita

Antes que nada gracias por los que siguen la historia, por los que la han puesto en favoritos y por los que dejan comentarios no saben cuan feliz me hacen, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y bueno aquí les dejo el 4to capitulo el cual espero sea de su agrado :)

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 4

-que manos tan heladas tienes- me decía en su gentil y amoroso tono de voz que el tenia mientras yo acariciaba su rostro

-déjame ver- respondía mi madre tomando mi mano y colocándola en su rostro- jajaja, tu padre tiene mucha razón, estas helada-

-seguramente es porque paso casi todo mi tiempo patinando sobre hielo- les respondía- ya ni siquiera me da frio ir a la pista- respondí orgullosa en mi tono aun infantil

-jajaja te estás volviendo toda una princesita de hielo- dijo mi padre entre risas mientras me cargaba por los aires, yo solo reía y no paraba de sonreír era la niña más feliz del mundo, "te amamos Elsa" . Siempre me lo decían. . .

Tock tock tock

-buenos días señorita Frozen- escuche a Demetri del otro lado de la puerta

-buenos días Demetri, - dije terminando de tender mi cama - ¿qué sucede?-

-solo vengo a avisarle que el almuerzo está listo y que hoy su abuelo no podrá llevarla, así que hoy usara la limusina-

-no, Demetri mejor prepara mi auto hoy me iré sola, por favor- dije acomodando mi cabello como siempre lo hacía, todo sujetado en una trenza y formando un circulo con pasadores en la parte de atrás, mire al escritorio viendo fijamente el regalo para Anna, sonreí y Tome su regalo y lo metí a mi mochila baje corriendo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, en menos de 10 minutos termine el cereal, me lave los dientes y subí a mi wrangler, Me despedí de todos en casa y me dirigí a la escuela – de verdad que este será un gran día- me decía mientras encendía la radio- sin duda debe ser un gran día-

… **Con Merida**….

Oye Solecito - dijo la chica de cabellos color cereza, mirando por la ventana a su prima salir corriendo hacia la escuela- no te da curiosidad lo que pasa con Anna

-como que si no me da curiosidad, es mi hermana -

-no, no me refiero a eso-respondió Mérida- a lo que me refiero es antes creíamos que salía con Kristoff y era algo normal pero ahora resulta que le gusta Elsa-

-debo admitir que es algo nuevo pero no me parece malo que a Anna le gusten las chicas-

-pero no solo le gustan las chicas, le gusta Elsa y además es correspondida, dime desde cuando conocemos a Elsa y nunca nos dimos cuenta de que era así-

-bueno debo admitir que eso es cierto pero ¿qué tiene de malo?-

-nada, pero tengo muchísima curiosidad sobre ellas, ¿tú no?, ¿quién es la dominante?, ¿quién es la pasiva? y ¿en qué punto irán de la relación?! Qué tal si nuestra Annita ya no es-

- MERIDA! Deja de decir esas cosas! Y si quizá sí, tenga un poco de curiosidad. .-dijo mordiéndose los labios- pero debemos respetar su decisión de lo que decide y no decide contarnos sobre su relación- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-segura que no quieres saber ¿qué pasa entre ellas?- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y me mostraba el celular de Anna

-dame eso- le quito el celular- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? -

-de su mochila-

-está mal tomar cosas sin permiso!-

-está bien entonces le diré a Eugene y aurora que se suspende nuestro plan de espiarlas- dijo en un tono exagerado de sufrimiento

-Eugene?- dijo Rapunzel volteando rápido hacia ella

-y Aurora- dijo sonriendo

…..**Con Anna**….

-Anna, Anna estas bien? – preguntaba confundido su mejor amigo

-claro que si, porque lo preguntas- respondió

-no lo sé, al parecer no estabas aquí, te fuiste lejos y yo solo te quería de vuelta-

-jajaja pues aquí me tienes dime que pasa-

-quería preguntarte si tenias planes para después del programa de hoy, quizá podríamos-

-cierto hoy hay programa! Kristoff podrías dirigirlo solo hoy? Hoy no podre ir, en realidad tengo una cita, con una amiga. . . – dijo eso ultimo algo confundida

-entiendo, entonces no hay problema yo puedo con eso, espero que te diviertas- decía en un tono casi depresivo

-lo siento Kristoff será solo hoy lo prometo yo te lo recompensare- el solo sonrió del lado-solo espero que todo salga bien-

-porque lo dices?-

-la persona con la que saldré hoy es wow y yo soy tan pff tú me entiendes-

-Anna, eres ese alguien a quien quisiera encontrar y cualquiera que intente rechazarte debería estar loco- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? – dijo intentando buscarle explicación a ese incómodo comentario

-es una canción de coldplay y quiero decir que si esa persona no te quiere no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo- dijo sonriéndole - así que pequeño yeti ve por todo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- jajajajaja claro que lo hare Kristoff- dijo levantándose de su banca y corriendo hacia afuera

-PERO AHORA NO ANNA, TODAVIA TENEMOS UNA CLASES!- Gritaba mientras Anna volvía a entrar al salón

-jaja entonces iré más tarde- dijo sentándose en su banca

-oye Anna no sientes esa sensación de que te observan- dijo mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-no en realidad ¿tu si?- dijo mirando a todos lados pero sin rastro alguno de alguien viéndolos- espera hermana. . . .?

*vemos a la susodicha hablar con Kristofforo* decía Eugene a un radio

*Kristoff* lo corregía Rapunzel

*Eso que solecito dijo, el de cabellos de princesa para que entiendan, ustedes ¿qué movimientos ven?*

*desde donde estamos la susodicha está rechazando al décimo quinto chico de hoy- decía Merida mientras junto a Aurora espiaban a Elsa*

*¿Están seguros de lo que estamos haciendo no es irrumpir en la privacidad de nuestros amigos y familiares? Algo como espiar y en el peor de los casos acosarlas*

*si lo dices así suena muy feo, mejor llámalo salir con nuestras amigas sin que ellas no lo noten, como jugar a las escondidas* respondía Eugene

*si además, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, y bueno Elsita es un mar de secretos* respondía Aurora

*ohhh comenzamos a captar movimiento, la susodicha está caminando. . . en realidad está caminando en línea recta, está caminando para acá. . * decía Eugene

-Eugene está caminando hacia nosotros, seguramente ya nos descubrió! Yo no soy buena para las mentiras además hoy no traje mi sartén y seguramente nos descubrirá y ella. . . – Rapunzel se quedó muda al sentir unos labios posarse en los suyos y fue cuando se separaron que escucho a su hermana

-ay perdón que los interrumpa,-

-ahhhh- fue lo único que su hermana pudo decir antes de ser interrumpida por Eugene

-ohh sentimos mucho la incomodidad, solo que Rapunzel moría por venir a verte para presentarnos, mucho gusto soy Eugene ahora novio de tu hermosísima hermana- decía abrazándola y sonriendo

-ohhh buen día para iniciar una relación ¿no? Jaja pues me parece perfecto cuídala mucho-

-Tenlo por seguro- respondió mientras volteaba a ver a Rapunzel quien parecía a punto de darle un buen golpe- por favor no en la nariz - pidió Eugene

-porque hiciste eso?-

-no lo sé, me nació hacerlo, perdón

-esto es por hacerlo sin avisar- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo

-auch-

- y esto porque quiero que lo hagas otra vez- dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo

-rayos perdimos transmisión con ellos-decía Mérida

-y al parecer también perdimos a Elsa-dijo Aurora intentando encontrarla entre el tumulto de gente frente de ellas

…. **con Anna** …..

-wow que extraño- dije

-si de verdad que fue extraño, jaja Anna?, Anna?- gritaba Kristoff buscándome

-shhh no digas nada- me dijo una voz que me sujetaba por la cadera pegándole a su cuerpo mientras cubría mi boca- si no, nos descubrirán-

-descubrirnos de que?- pregunte en un susurro el cual fue interrumpido por el alboroto de nuestros amigos fue entonces que ella tomo mi mano y nos escabullimos de ahí .

…**con Merida**….

-oye tu kistoforo! Y Anna?- pregunto Eugene

-Kristoff y a decir verdad no sé a dónde ha ido estaba aquí hace un minuto-

-tampoco nosotras encontramos a Elsa, desapareció- decía Aurora

-woo woo woo están espiando a Elsa u a Anna?-

-si- dijeron todos al unísono

-Anna esta con Elsa!?- pregunto sorprendido

-si- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

….. **Con Anna** ….

-qué rayos están haciendo?-preguntaba confundida

-ni idea pero ven vamos- decía mientras corríamos a su camioneta ya dentro comenzamos a platicar sobre cómo nos había ido, que habíamos hecho ese día, para ser sincera me sentía protegida como si ella y yo no fuéramos solo amigas, fue entonces que solo la observe y me ataco un incontenible deseo de decirle cuanto le amaba fue entonces que me dijo- llegamos- y comenzamos a caminar a un lugar lujoso y muy elegante, inmediatamente llegando a Elsa solo le basto decir su nombre para que nos dejaran pasar,

-disculpe madame Frozen ¿en qué mesa le gustaría sentarse?-

-buenas tardes me gustaría saber si el lugar a donde voy cuando vengo sola está ocupado- dijo en un tono muy serio

-en realidad no, esperábamos su visita y decidimos reservarlo así que todo estará acoplado en algunos minutos, mientras por favor pasen a la recepción- decía mientras se alejaba.

"Esperaban su visita es decir que ya es normal que ella viniera aquí, dijo que viene sola pero y cuando no, entonces ¿con quién viene?" Pensé mientras solté su mano acción que inmediatamente hizo que Elsa cambiara su semblante altanero y seguro a una cara de total desconcierto

-Ann…-

-pasen por aquí- dijo el mesero interrumpiendo su voz al decir mi nombre "que bonito suena mi nombre en sus labios" pensaba mientras comenzábamos a caminar por un gran pasillo no dijimos nada y solo escuchábamos una canción de fondo para las parejas de la planta baja Flightless Bird, American Mouth Wedding Version si no mal recordaba, justo antes de llegar hasta el último piso de ese elegante lugar ella volvió a tomar mi mano, yo voltee y me sorprendió ver que ella ya me estaba mirando, como si intentara decirme no me dejes con la mirada

-pasen señoritas- decía mientras nos dejaba en una terraza tenía poca luz ya que estaba un poco alejada de la ciudad y sin duda desde hay podía sentir que tocaba el cielo

-¿te gusta? Pregunto mientras miraba mi cara de total asombro por ese lugar-

-claro que no me gusta- frase que hizo voltear preocupada a mi albina hacia mí- me encanta – dije sonriéndole -wow ahora entiendo porque actúas siempre así- dije algo apenada

-asi ¿Cómo?- respondió curiosa

-pues así, tan elegante y a la vez tan seria, me imagino que frecuentas lugares como estos, todo el tiempo-

-de vez en cuando, cuando vengo aquí suelo venir sola, pero cuando vengo con mi abuelo ja entonces debemos ocupar una mesa de abajo a él no le gusta estar al aire libre-

-tu abuelo?- pregunte aliviada

-sí, él siempre me trae aquí en fechas como estas- dijo poniendo una mano en su nuca- aunque me gusta más venir sola, me gusta la soledad aunque contigo es diferente-

-te comprendo- dije mientras me acercaba a ella- Elsa yo . . . –dije siendo interrumpida por el camarero separándome bruscamente, amabas nos sentamos a la mesa y pedimos algo muy ligero y fue cuando el mesero se fue que ella comenzó la charla-

-Anna yo te compre algo espero que te agrade- dijo dándome un regalo

-ohhh que bueno que me lo recuerdas yo también te traje algo dije tomando el pequeño obsequio de mi bolso- ten, y bueno pues espero que te agrade así que ábrelo, solo ábrelo – dije mientras observaba como Elsa miraba su obsequio- ¿Por qué no lo abres? ¿No te enseñaron?, o ¿alguien más lo hace por ti?- dije mientras ella comenzaba a reír

-que regalo tan más hermoso Anna- dijo mientras ambas comenzábamos a destapar nuestros obsequios

-Chocolate!- dijimos al unisonó

-Ohhh Anna la pulsera es perfecta, es hermosa, muchas gracias- tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos y se acercó a mi besando mi frente "si ese beso hubiera sido en otra parte no me hubiera molestado" pensé mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse su pulsera, yo por el contrario abrí mi obsequio y lo que encontré sin duda era el obsequio más hermoso que en mi vida habría recibido, era una esfera de agua dentro tenía un curioso muñeco de nieve y además tenía lo que parecían dos niñas jugando con él en el interior, no me resistí y lo voltee para ver como caía la nieve dentro del luego vi su pequeño recado e inmediatamente la mire- Es, simplemente, perfecto muchísimas gracias Elsa, eres increíble- después de los detalles llego la comida ya se hacía de noche y las horas entre platicas y risas habían pasado volando fue entonces que ambas nos acostamos sobre una pequeña colcha con almohadas que habían puesto desde que llegamos

-desde aquí siento que puedo tocar el cielo- dije mientras comenzamos a ver el cielo

-por cosas como estas me agradas, a ti también te gustan las cosas que a los demás no les importan- dijo mientras volteaba a verme- sabes yo solía hacer esto con mis padres-

-y porque dejaron de hacerlo?-

-por la misma razón que deje de patinar- dijo Elsa en un tono un tanto nostálgico- cuando tenía 18 íbamos camino a una competencia, pero no logramos llegar ese día llovió y nuestro auto derrapo saliendo de la autopista, mis padres murieron al instante, yo solo escuche decir a los paramédicos y a los doctores que no resistiría, aun con ese pronóstico, sobreviví y fui mandada al cuidado de mi abuelo-

-lo siento mucho-fue lo único que pude decir mientras sostenía su mano-

-no tienes por qué hacerlo, desde que ellos se fueron me sentía sola hasta que llegaste tú- dijo mientras yo notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse un poco

…**Con Merida** …

-rápido apúrense creo que se dónde están- decía una Aurora mientras corrían junto con todos intentado llegar al lugar donde estaban ambas

-si solo esperen es que creo que Eugene se acaba de atorar con algo- decía Rapunzel mientras Merida llegaba a auxiliarlos

-está muy obscuro- dijo Aurora

-no te preocupes tengo un encendedor con el cual podemos alumbrar decía Merida mientras al encender la chispa veía como varias cuerdas comenzaban a arder en llamas

-saben no quiero pensar mal pero huele a pólvora y creo que acabas de prender algo- dijo mientras todos salían corriendo de ahí

… **Con Kristoff**…

En otro lugar estaba el rubio con audífonos saliendo apenas del estudio mientras veía como se encendían unos juegos pirotécnicos a lo lejos

- ja amor de verdad, como fui a creer en eso- se decía

-dímelo a mí- le respondió un chico de cabellos naranjas

-¿Hans?-

-apuesto a que también estas así por Anna ¿verdad?- respondió

-si- dijo cabizbajo

-bueno pues para que sufrir no, te parece salir tu y yo ahora a un bar-

-no estoy de humor-

- oye yo tampoco pero no me agrada ir solo-

-sabes que las penas no se curan con alcohol ¿verdad? - dijo Kristoff algo

-lo sé pero bueno, con agua tampoco, además qué caso tiene que te deprimas solo en tu casa mientras ellas se divierten, por lo menos hay que distraernos un poco ¿no?- decía Hans

-está bien, me has convencido vamos-

…**Con Anna**….

-Te gusta la poesía, a mí me encanta- dije haciendo que se destensara un poco mi compañía de esa noche

-me encanta, mi autor favorito es Sabines- me respondió al mismo tiempo que yo tomaba su mano y comenzaba a declamar

_-Siempre estás a mi lado y yo te lo agradezco. _

_Cuando la cólera me muerde, o cuando estoy triste_

_Untado con el bálsamo para la tristeza como para morirme_

_Apareces distante, intocable, junto a mí._

_¿Qué puedo darte sino el infierno?_

_Recuerdo que los poetas han llamado a la luna con mil nombres_

_Medalla, ojos de Dios, globo de plata,_

_Moneda de miel, mujer, gota de aire_

_Pero la luna está en el cielo y sólo es luna,_

_Inagotable, milagrosa como tú._

_¡Qué nostalgia de ti cuando no estás ausente!_

Fue entonces que el poema quedo incompleto puesto que sentí el contacto de unos rosas, fríos, finos y suaves labios haciendo contacto con los míos, cerré mis ojos, y quiero pensar que ella hizo lo mismo, así fue entonces como poco a poco me fui recostando y ella vino sobre mí, ella se separó y pego su frente con la mía, miro directo a mis ojos y termino de recitar

-_Te invito a comer uvas esta tarde, o a tomar café si llueve, y a estar juntos siempre, siempre, hasta la noche_- inmediatamente que termino esa última frase comenzó toda una lluvia de fuegos pirotécnicos en la oscuridad de la noche iluminándonos solamente a nosotras, esta vez fui yo quien unió nuestros labios haciendo de ese momento la escena más perfecta que había soñado así fue como lo sabía yo le amaba, le amaba más que a cualquier cosa, le amaba con toda mi alma.

gracias por leer (:


	5. Mensajes

Antes que nada gracias por los que siguen la historia, por los que la han puesto en favoritos y por los que dejan comentarios no saben cuan feliz me hacen, de verdad awww miles de gracias jajaja me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y bueno aquí les dejo el el 5to cap

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 5

Era lunes y sin dudarlo el mensaje que me despertó en la mañana tenía que ser solamente de ella seguramente era Anna dándome los buenos días, me levante de la cama y mire el celular

=Elsa despierta, despierta ya no duermas, el cielo despertó y nosotras también, ahora debemos estudiar, jajajaja. Buenos días Elsa espero verte hoy, que tengas un excelente día, TE QUIERO 3 :D = decía su mensaje el cual con una sonrisa en el rostro respondí rápido

=Buenos días Anna y dilo por ti yo entro hasta dentro de 3 horas así que dormiré otro rato jajaja, ¿te parece si a la salida de tu programa te llevo de vuelta a casa? Y gracias igual tu ten un excelente día, te quiero = escribí y mande el mensaje mientras volvía a acostarme y taparme con las cobijas pero apenas comenzaba a conciliar el sueño de nuevo su respuesta me volvió a despertar

=está bien, nos vemos a la salida entonces, te quiero :D =

-jajaja- reí y contente =ok nos vemos a la salida pequeña, y yo te quiero aún más= así paso el tiempo y en vez de seguir durmiendo me levante y me fui antes a la escuela. Al llegar la vi e inmediatamente me acerque a ella sin embargo justo cuando me acerque para saludarla su profesor entro a su salón y me miro como diciéndome con la mirada "tengo que entrar" fue entonces que entro a su salón y recibí un mensaje al teléfono celular =lo siento, pero nos vemos a la hora de la salida y yo te quiero más :D =

Me fui a mi salón y mi sorpresa fue únicamente ver en él a Hans

-Hola Elsita- dijo en un tono burlón

-buenos días Hans- dije seria dejando mi mochila en su lugar y comenzando a retirarme del salón

-oye Elsita sé que yo y tú siempre procuramos tomar nuestra distancia, sé que hay un odio mutuo que pareciera intrínseco entre nosotros pero, dime que pensarías si te contara que el viernes tuve mi primera cita con alguien y ya sintiera que es el amor de mi vida- dijo casi en burla

- te diría que es estúpido Hans, nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido

-si eso piensas, entonces díselo a Anna, no quiero ser yo quien consuele sus lágrimas cuando tú la decepciones- dijo mientras yo volteaba a verlo furiosa

-¿qué es lo que quieres Hans?- respondí cortante

- nada, lo único que quiero es que te cuides muy bien, la sociedad de hoy tiene una visión distinta con las parejas homosexuales, quizá sean más aceptadas que antes pero Elsa, tu abuelo y toda tu ascendencia no son la sociedad de hoy así que si quieres seguir siendo la persona respetable que siempre has sido te recomiendo discreción, mucha discreción y buena suerte, Elsita- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, lo pensé por un segundo y me sorprendí de cómo podía ser posible que el verdaderamente por primera vez en su vida tuviera razón.

-Hans no me importa que conozcas o finjas conocer de mi, pero déjame decirte que sea a lo que sea que quieras llegar no es de tu incumbencia y en segunda, yo jamás lastimaría a Anna- dije en un tono decidido- la protegeré de personas como tú y de todo aquel que intente dañarla, la protegeré incluso de mi si es necesario- termine mientras me daba la vuelta y salía del salón

- eso está por verse- decía Hans- eso está por verse-

Salí tensa del salón desde cierto punto algo me decía que no importaba si yo era feliz con Anna todo lo demás estaba bien, no había sentido tanta felicidad hacía muchos años y ella, ella me daba todo, pero por otro lado Hans tenía razón que pensaría mi abuelo y todas las personas con que el se reunía en sociedad.- dios Elsa- me decía para mi

-Elsa ¿estás bien?- escuche decir a Aurora preocupada mirándome

-siento un vacío en el estómago- dije un tanto preocupada

- ¿qué sucede?-

-¿tú crees que este mal mi relación con Anna?-

-y ¿por qué lo estaría?, ambas se quieren, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

-no la quiero lastimar-

-¿no la quieres lastimar? O ¿no te quieres lastimar?-

-no es eso-

-entonces ¿qué Elsa?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿qué va a decir mi abuelo?-

-Elsa mientras la quieras, ¿qué más da? mientras seas feliz ¿qué importa todo lo demás?- decía Aurora tomando mi mano- que no te importe el que dirán, que solo te importe lo que Elsa quiere y lo que a Elsa la haga feliz, todo lo demás no es nada comparado con eso-

-gracias- dije mientras soltaba un suspiro- sabes creo que es hora de ir a clase- dije mientas comenzábamos a caminar hacia el salón, entramos a la primera clase, luego a la segunda, luego a la tercera y así hasta llegar a la última clase fue entonces que vería a Anna

-Jajajaja nos vemos mañana bella durmiente- decía mientras veía como Aurora comenzaba a despertar del sueño que le había provocado la clase de bioquímica

-ahh si ok mañana te veo yo hoy iré con Felipe- respondía aun somnolienta

Comencé a caminar y fue entonces que la vi siempre fuera del laboratorio de comunicaciones donde gravaba

-Elsa!- grito mientras se acercaba a mi

-Buenos días Anna- dije poniendo mi mejilla en vez de mis labios para saludarla

-¿sucede algo?- dijo desconcertada

-no es nada es solo que me da mucha pena ser tan efusiva en público- dije mientras Anna tomaba mi mano acto que nos hizo sonreír de inmediato

-jaja entiendo, tu tan seria siempre y yo tan efusiva jajaja- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar

_Dentro de la cabina de grabación la perspectiva de esa escena era diferente para un joven_

Sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sus cálidas manos, toda ella, toda ella ya no está, mi amor está roto por muy a pesar que sea puro y único, yo le amo desde el primer día en que la vi y ahora ella está con alguien más. Debo decir que cuando la vi pensé que era un verdadero ángel, pero quién diría que ese ángel jamás sería para mí, -ay Anna- pensaba un Rubio mientras veía por la ventana a Anna correr a los brazos de Elsa mientras estaba solo en el estudio de grabación

-en que piensas-pregunto una voz conocida

-Hans!- respondió sorprendido

-así me llamo, ahora dime, ¿en qué piensas?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él dándole una sonrisa

-en nada en realidad- dijo cerrando las cortinas del aula para evitar ver la felicidad a flor de piel

-dijiste nada o Anna?- pregunto en un tono burlón llevándose su mano en forma de puño a los labios

-cállate zanahorio- dijo enojado

-lo siento, es sólo que no creí que te fuera a afectar tanto-dijo sentándose frente a él, de verdad ella te pone tan mal?-

-sé que es tonto pero sabes mi familia siempre me había intentado de convencer que el amor tenía su lado mágico y maravilloso, pero yo por mi parte siempre he sido más lógico y nunca había creído en nada de eso, sin embargo cuando la conocí- dijo recargando se sobré sus brazos- de verdad creí que ellos por primera vez. . . tenían razón, pero ahora. . . - se detuvo tras un nudo que se formó en su garganta- pero ahora solo creo que mi amor será así, . . -aclaro su garganta- mi amor debía ser así, aunque le gritara que le amo puedo apostar que no me escucharía jamás- decía mientras comenzaba a derramar una lágrima

-Kristoff- decía Hans acercándose a el

-estoy bien, estoy bien- decía mientras Hans se acomodaba delante de él y lo abrazaba

-eres un cursi- dijo mientras veía a su rostro

-cállate zanahorio- decía mientras volteaba sonrojado hacia otro lado gento que Hans impidió al tomarlo de su barbilla y besaba su lágrima, seguida de sus labios- eres un tonto- decía Kristoff apartándolo de su rostro

- y tu un cursi- respondió Hans volviendo a besarlo en los labios, esta vez siendo correspondió por el chico de cabellos rubios

_- Con Elsa-_

-entonces ¿Qué tal la transmisión del día de hoy señorita comunicóloga?- pregunte mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a mi acompañante

-jajaja todo bien- decía ella- hasta te dedique una canción- dijo sonriente

-mmm y ¿cuál será la que me dedicaste?-

- la última-

- y ¿Cuál fue esa?-

- pues la primera fue la de A thousand years Christina Perri, la canciones que recuerdo que hoy puso Kriss fueron la de vez de Sin bandera, you are beautiful de James Blunt, I guess you don't know de M Signal yo puse una que otra y la última fue la de todo cambio de Camila versión unplugged -

- wow que canción tan más hermosa-

-si lo sé- dijo emocionada, sin embargo su expresión cambio bruscamente cuando comenzaron a pasar algunos compañeros de ambas y solté inmediatamente su mano – Elsa ¿estás totalmente segura de que estas bien?- dijo desconcertada

-totalmente, es solo el estrés- respondí rápido

-me imagino- dijo mientras escuchaba a su hermana y hacia una risa falsa

-Anna!- Gritaba su hermana a lo lejos mientras venia de la mano tomada con Eugene- oye que te parece si Eugene nos lleva hoy a la casa?- escuchaba Anna mientras no cesaba de ver las manos entrelazadas de ellos dos, acto que me hizo intentar juntar nuestras manos nuevamente

-me parece bien- dijo mientras soltaba mi mano- lo siento amm yo creo que mejor me voy con ellos, hasta mañana Elsa buenas noches, que descanses- dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se iba con ellos

-hasta luego Elsa- exclamo la pareja y se dirigió a ir tras Anna

- buenas noches Anna- dije mientras veía como se alejaba con su hermana y Eugene, me encamine al estacionamiento y subí a mi camioneta encendí la radio y como un acto de justicia divina tras lo que acababa de hacer la en la radio comenzó a sonar la última canción que Anna me había dedicado ese día -hoy será una noche larga- me dije a mi misma - =Anna perdón= solo alcance a escribir en el teléfono celular mandando el mensaje esperando una respuesta, misma que no llego esa noche

espero les haya gustado nos leemos el siguiente capitulo :)


	6. Tenemos que hablar Parte 1

Aww gracias a los que siguen la historia, los que la ponen en favoritos y a los que dejan reviews y los que leen y asi este cap lo divido en 2 pero yo siento que el que sigue va a estar mas bueno jajaja bueno pues espero les guste y mando un agradecimiento especial a where dreams are met que me dedico un cap de su fic asi que si quieren leer otro buen fic lean el de ella xD los quiero pequeños y espero que les guste (:

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 6

Se escuchaba el crujir de las hojas unas con otras de esa tarde mientras dos jóvenes intentaban ver el cielo a través de estas

- que pasa Kriss?, estas muy serio hace unos días- rompió el silencio la chica de pecas

-jaja si me a rondado algo por la cabeza pero no tiene mayor importancia además digamos que tu tampoco has estado muy animada- decía el Rubio intentando evadir el tema

-si pero mis males tienen nombre y apellido y tu sabes el por que, pero tu, tu eres un misterio, ¿qué sucede?-

-ahhh- suspiro- pues en realidad es . . .

-¿es una chica?- dijo Ana haciendo que se sonrojara el chico- si lo sabia es una chica

- jajaja- rio nerviosamente- si una chica, ejem -aclaro su garganta-

-buenos días jóvenes- se escucho la voz casi macabra de una maestra interrumpiendo su plática

-Profesora Effi - decían ambos tragando saliva y parándose totalmente rectos

-profesora Mal Effica para ustedes dos jóvenes, me gusta la formalidad

-si profesora Mal Effica- dijeron los dos casi paralizados

-necesito que tu -dijo señalando a Anna- busques a la señorita Aurora del 5to semestre de medicina y le digas que me vea en mi oficina y usted- dijo ahora señalando ahora a Kristoff- lleve estos papeles al aula de la federación de estudiantes y se los de al presidente estudiantil, entendieron?- dijo viéndolos seriamente-

-si- dijeron ambos

-muy bien pues vallan y de antemano gracias- dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí

-uhhh que miedo- dijo la chica

-ya se, casi sentía morir cuando me señalo- ambos rieron- bueno pues ambos quedan de lados diferentes de la universidad así que te parece vernos luego o ¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto el Rubio esperando un "acompañe por favor" el cual no llego

-mejor nos vemos luego Kriss- dijo mientras comenzaba a encaminarse a la facultad

-Ok nos vemos- dijo alto y fuerte- claro si es por tu reina del hielo te olvidas de los amigos-dijo después entre dientes mientras comenzaba a caminar- aun que pensándolo bien ya no me molesta tanto, si la conversación hubiera seguido seguramente tocaríamos el tema de mi comportamiento- pensaba mientras caminaba a pasos lentos- no puedo mentir Anna es wow, jamás habría creído en el amor a primera vista hasta ella pero ahora, no me gusta comparar pero ambos son muy parecidos, son muy sociables, lindos, incluso ambos tienen el mismo color de cabello y piel bien Hans podría ser la contraparte de Anna algo como su gemelo malvado, ¿o la malvada seria Anna?, no lo creo todo entre el y yo es tan extraño desde ese día- se dijo recordando la noche de san Valentín

**Flash back **

Ambos chicos estaban en la barra del bar bebiendo y platicando

-¿como te puede gustar alguien como ella?, a ver ¿que le ven?- decía Kristoff ebrio

-no es que le vemos es que simplemente es wow

-no no no nada de simplemente wow, a ver es mas pálida que nada y además tiene el cabello blanco! Dime quien a esta edad tiene el cabello blanco

-es rubio platinado

-blanco

-rubio platinado

-Basta!- grito un hombre alto y fornido

-basta que!?. . . . -decía el rubio aun sin verlo

-Kriss yo creo que seria bueno irnos- mencionaba asustado el pelirrojo

-nada de irnos yo quiero ahogar mis penas- dijo mientras sentía como alguien lo levantaba de su asiento

- yo creo que las desgraciadas aprendieron a nadar y por eso no dejas de hablar de tu Anita la huerfanita desde que llegaste aquí-

-disculpe señor. . . Gastón!-dijo leyendo la etiqueta de su camisa- no le falte el respeto a mi amigo!- dijo el pelirrojo

-ahh pero si tu también me tienes hasta el coco con la tal "rubio platinado"- decía mientras tomaba a ambos levantándolos del piso y llevándolos hasta la puerta para luego aventarlos a la calle-

-jajajaja- comenzaban a reír ambos

-te digo algo loco, es la primera vez que me sacan así de un bar- decía el pelirrojo

- jajajajaja lo se también la mía,-

-te parece seguir en mi casa-

-ya estamos aquí así que porque ¿no? - decía el rubio

**Fin del flash back **

"después de eso solo puedo recordar que a la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana rebotando bruscamente contra mi rostro, yo estaba acostado en una cama, me lleve la mano derecha a la cara y con las yemas de los dedos sebe mis ojos fue entonces que intente levantar mi brazo izquierdo y eso me fue imposible, sentía un peso sobre el, voltee inmediatamente y lo único que encontré fue a un chico de cabellos naranja reposando sobre su pecho *oh por el amor que le tengo al hielo por favor que Anna se haya cortado el cabello como Hans* me dije mientras veía su cuerpo desnudo y comenzaba a ver en que condición estaba el mío, -maldición ¿que hice?- me dije mientras salía de la cama comenzaba y a vestirme eso era lo último que recordaba de ese día se decía el Rubio en su mente llego a la oficina inmediatamente llamo la atención ya que era alguien que no era muy común de ver por ahí

-buenos días

-¿buenos días que quiere?- pregunto una anciana en vestido morado

-ahh yo quiero pasar a dejar esto- dijo señalando los papeles en su mano

-ese argumento no me convence, Kronk échaselo a los perros!- grito mientras se acercaba el guardia de esa sala hacia el chico, lo tomo de la playera y lo acento haciendo que cayera encima de otro muchacho

-lo siento, no era mi intención- dijo el Rubio aún en el suelo

-no no, fue el gorila ese-

-Hans!- dijo al reconocer su voz levantándose de golpe

-Hola- dijo también poniéndose de pie-¿viniste a dejar papeles?- dijo estirando su mano como esperando que le diera los papeles

-ohh si- respondió el comentario estirando su mano queriendo entregar los papeles cuando Hans tomo de su muñeca y lo jalo

-Ysma voy a la oficina- dijo el pelirrojo casi corriendo mientras halaba a Kriss inmediatamente entraron el cerro la puerta con seguro

"Oh Dios mío lo volverá a hacer! No está vez no, esta vez tengo que ser yo quien lo haga yo debo ser el macho salvaje de la relación! El dominante! El activo! Todo" pensó Kristoff lanzándose a besar a Hans

-oye ¿que haces?-

-iba a ser el . . . Nada , ten los papeles- dijo estirando su brazo entregándole las hojas

- mm es una competencia,-

-en serio ¿de que?- dijo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba de brazos

-la pregunta no es de que, más bien para quien

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-quieres que Anna sea tuya ¿no?, es decir tu quieres a Anna y yo que Elsa tenga lo mejor- dijo en un tono amigable

-si así es-

-bueno pues esta es nuestra oportunidad, para dejar de ser los trágicos amantes no correspondidos y pasar a ser cómplices, y que seas correspondidos por Anna - decía Hans sonriendo a Kristoff lo cual hizo que este devolviera la sonrisa

**-Con Anna-**

-2dias sin verla seguro esta molesta por no haber respondido el mensaje pero, no sabía que responder, peor aún no sabía que responder- se decía así misma mientras la noche comenzaba a caer y ella se acercaba al salón de 5to semestre de medicina, - quizás debí poner un no importa y actuar como siempre pero ahhh, en fin solo es ir con Aurora y ya- pensé, acercándome a la puerta

-no piensas tocar, ¿verdad?-dijo un chico grande y varonil

-si eso planeaba, pero ahora lo dudo, ¿porque no debería hacerlo?

-ahora mismo tienen clase de química con Úrsula, si entras ahí serás tragada por la bestia, jajaja ok no pero es muy cruel y ruda, no querrás entrar-

-wow entonces quizá esperare, por cierto soy Anna, ¿tu eres?-

-ohh la novia de Elsa- dijo mientras yo reía nerviosa- jaja soy Felipe, novio de . . .

-Aurora, lo se-

-ohh ¿en verdad?,-dijo sorprendido

-si, nunca se cansa de contar sobre su príncipe azul que conoció en un sueño- dijo Anna haciendo los ademanes que Aurora hacia cuando lo platicaba- si e escuchado de ti cada que hablo con ella

-jajaja mi bella durmiente tan bella siempre- decía el con un tono parecido al que Aurora usaba al hablar de el-

-entonces que tal van las cosas con ella-

-con Aurora bien es una gran chica-

-no con ella con Elsa- decía mirándola

-ahh con ella-

-me imagino que pelearon, ¿no es así?- decía Felipe

-de hecho puede que si, ¿como lo sabes?!- dijo asustada solo Kristoff lo sabía a menos que Elsa se lo hubiera contado-

-se le nota a Elsa esta sería, casi siempre lo esta, pero ahora esta más sería que antes- comentaba Felipe- aunque para ser sincero creo que a ti se te nota más- dijo agarrando su barbilla

-¿en verdad?-

-si, aunque no te apures sea cual sea el problema se resolverá, aún recuerdo cuando todo comenzó con mi bella durmiente-decía nostálgico- su tía no nos dejaba estar juntos imagínalo, ella toda una chica rica e inteligente, con un futuro prometedor, conmigo alguien que estudia ciencias políticas y además es capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, su tía decía que yo era poca cosa, pero sólo fue cosa de persistencia-

-¿persistencia?-

-si a veces hay problemas o dificultades pero lo resolvimos juntos se requiere valor y persistencia para este tipo de cosas, después de todo el amor es algo que no se puede encontrar, es algo que se debe construir- decía animado viendo a Aurora por la ventana-

-tienes razón-

- a veces solo hay que ser pacientes-

Felipe y yo seguimos platicando por un rato hasta que la clase acabo inmediatamente que salió Aurora salió corriendo a los brazos de Felipe la tomo por los aires y la beso yo solo los observaba y por un momento me maraville e ilusione imaginándome, imaginándonos así de felices

-Aurora me mando la profesora Mal Effica, me pidió que te dijera que por favor fueras a su oficina-

-hahaha era eso por lo que venías Anna?, me hubieras dicho y yo le hubiera dado el recado-dijo Felipe abrazando a Aurora

-a mi me parece bien que te hallas quedado, después de todo creo que tenías que hablar con alguien más- dijo mientras podía sentir como una fría mano comenzaba a ser una con la mía

-nos vemos chicas- dijo Aurora, Felipe sólo hizo una señal de despedida con sus manos y después se fueron fue entonces que ella habló primero

-Anna, yo- pronuncio para luego ser interrumpida por mi

-Elsa tenemos que hablar- dije decidida y mirándola a los ojos

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo nos seguimos leyendo :D


	7. Tenemos que hablar Parte 2

Aww gracias a los que siguen la historia, los que la ponen en favoritos y a los que dejan reviews y los que leen y asi.

Este cap es la segunda parte del anterior y espero les guste y sea de su agrado, los quiero pequeños y espero que les guste (:

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 7

-Anna, yo- pronuncie siendo interrumpida por ella

-Elsa tenemos que hablar- dijo mirándome a los ojos era irónico quería hablar con ella pero no quería hablar con ella de esta manera, no después de esas tres palabras " tenemos-que-hablar" recuerdo que fue la frase que el doctor uso al avisarme sobre la muerte de mis padres, también era la frase que mi abuelo usaba antes de hablar sobre temas serios y definitivamente era una frase que jamás me gustaría volver a escuchar en la vida y sin embargo la estaba escuchando fue como un gancho directo al hígado

-podemos discutirlo fuera de ¿aquí?- dije intentando retrasar lo inevitable

-claro- dijo tomando mi mano y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Anna. . . - dije sin tener que decir más ya que inmediatamente me soltó y se separó de mí

-si perdón- dijo un tanto desanimada- no puedes quedar mal delante de nadie ¿verdad?- dijo esperando una respuesta

-te llevo a casa- dije evadiendo el tema

-no te apures no quiero molestarte- respondió en un tono neutral

- no es pregunta Anna- dije mientras comenzaba a adelantarme, ambas caminábamos hacia delante como si no existiese nada más que la delgada línea que el patio marcaba directo al estacionamiento, ya era noche, todo estaba oscuro y era inevitable comenzar a ver como cada vez había menos lugares iluminados, aun así yo solo podía sentir la mirada de alguien que iba caminando detrás mío, me detuve un segundo pensando en mi estúpido comportamiento con ella y antes de decir algo, unos delgados y cálidos brazos apresaban mi cuerpo uniéndose en mi vientre, haciéndome sentir estremecer todo mi cuerpo cuando tenía la sensación de su frente clavándose en mi espalda

- te extrañe- dijo mientras yo posaba mis manos sobre las de ella

- debo admitir que yo también te extrañe, te extrañe más de lo que me gustaría admitir- exclame volteándome hacia ella bese su frente y de la mano continuamos caminando hacia el auto

-¡Madame!- dije abriendo su puerta y haciendo un ademan para que ocupara su asiento

-es usted muy amable señorita- dijo mientras cerraba su puerta y me iba a mi lugar dentro del vehículo, el estacionamiento estaba casi vacío y yo no tarde en irme de ahí.

- entonces te llevo a tu casa, ¿cierto?-

-no mejor llévame a un bar- voltee a verla casi parando en seco el auto

-¿Y la escuela mañana?-

-no iré- dijo mientras yo estacione el carro en un solo movimiento y la miraba sorprendida -es una broma Elsa- dijo sonriendo

-claro que es una broma-dije mientras las luces del auto se apagaban y yo halaba la palanca que la dejaba totalmente recostada con mi cuerpo sobre el de ella- y como intentaste bromear conmigo te castigare.

-Elsa- dijo casi en un susurro antes de que yo comenzara a acercarme a sus labios los cuales bese en la comisura para seguir hasta el interior de su boca, poco a poco sumergiéndole más en ella, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro y el calor entre nuestros cuerpos, me envolvió en sus brazos y soltó mi cabello haciendo caer mi trenza nos separamos un momento y sonreímos pero pronto mi sonrisa paso a ser un rostro serio y sonrojado que se apartó de su lado.

-¿sucedió algo?-

-no, en realidad no, es sólo que. . -dije acomodando mi cabello

-no puedes quedar mal delante de nadie ¿verdad?- dijo saliendo del auto y azotando la puerta

-Anna!-grite mientras corría detrás de ella y tomaba su mano

-en la calle nadie nos conoce es mas esta casi desierta pero aun así pareciera que te doy pena, sueltamente ¡Elsa!- dijo alzando la voz

-Anna por favor espera, no es nada de eso es simplemente que. . -

-nada de esperar Elsa- dijo adelantándose

-Anna estoy intentando arreglar las cosas por favor, hazme caso-

-¿arreglar las cosas?, no puedes arreglar las cosas cuando haces cosas como estas, dime cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo-dijo tomando mi mano y besándola- ¿estás?- ahora tomando mi mano y acercándome bruscamente a sus rostro- ¿o estás?- decía casi besándome

-Anna. . . - dije mientras comenzaba a alejarme

-yo ya no sé ni para qué me quieres, no sé si es amor, o simplemente me quieres para pasar el rato, yo intento arreglar las cosas, intente solo evadirlo y no hacer caso de cómo me tratas a veces. . . pero no puedo, mi corazón te ama y es algo que no puedo ocultar- grito

-¡nadie puede enamorarse tan rápido Anna!- grite con un nudo en la garganta

-. . . tienes razón Elsa. . .- decía mientras podía ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos y bajar por sus mejillas en su rostro desilusionado- no debí haberme enamorado tan rápido- término su oración volteando y corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía adentro del parque del cuán estábamos cerca, comencé a caminar hacia mi auto.

-¿qué estoy haciendo?-me dije mientras corría hacia ella -¡Anna!, ¡Anna!- fue ese momento en el que pude ver como Anna daba un mal paso y caía resbalando por una pequeña colina-ANNA!- grite corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia ella debo admitir que incluso yo estuve a punto de resbalar pero logre mantener el equilibrio hasta llegar a ella, la alcance y coloque su cabeza en mis piernas

-sueltamente Elsa- dijo entre llantos

-no Anna- dije cargándola entre mis brazos-

-Elsa- chillo aferrándose a mí- me duele

-ven vas a estar bien- la lleve hasta el auto y conduci directo a mi casa. Inmediatamente que llegue Demetri me abrió las puertas y me ayudo a llevar a Anna hasta mi cuarto, la recosté en mi cama y en seguida comencé a revisarla

-te luxaste el tobillo y tu tendón está muy inflamado, te pondré una férula y una muleta que seguramente usarás un par de días ¿ok?

-ok-

-señorita Frozen su abuelo la espera en su oficina- dijo Demetri entrando al cuarto-

-voy para allá- saque una pijama de un cajón y se la di a Anna- ten ponte esto y quédate aquí regreso en un segundo- bese su frente- descansa

**-En la oficina con el Abuelo-**

-buenas noches-

-buenas madrugadas diría yo Elsa,- suspiro- tenemos que hablar-dijo serio- esta chica amm, como podría decirlo. . . ¿de dónde salió? y ¿porque la trajiste? Tú nunca traes a nadie-

-no, ya lo sé pero es una muy buena amiga, algo así como una amiga. . . además ella se lastimo y no la iba a dejar-dijo la albina

-el "algo así", lo hace sonar algo dudoso, si no es tu amiga y es tu "algo así" entonces ¿qué es exactamente? Elsa -

-abuelo, no sé cómo explicarlo y para serte sincera tengo miedo, pero si hay algo más grande que el miedo que ahora puedo tener, es el amor que logro sentir.

-¿amor?, ¿por ella?- interrumpió el abuelo mientras Elsa titubeaba levemente un momento y tomando fuerza para afrontar la realidad dijo.

-sí, así es, quiero a esa chica, y no es mi amiga, es más si yo tuviera que darle un nombre a nuestra relación ella sería. . . ella es mi novia-

-entiendo. . . Demetri!- grito mientras se acercaba a ellos su mayordomo- ya no acoples la otra habitación, mi nieta hoy dormirá con su pareja-

-¿abuelo?- dijo boquiabierta

-nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido Elsa, y aunque no sepa cuanto tiene esto, o no me parezca muy correcto, aun pensando que lo que estás haciendo es algo estúpido loco y poco decoroso para la familia, también es muy valiente y espero que bueno así que por mi parte, no importa, eres joven, haz lo que quieras, ahora ve a tu habitación y espero que lo que sea que estés haciendo con tu vida este bien y que esa chica valga la pena-

-si abuelo. . . gracias- dijo saliendo de ahí

-no me agradezcas mucho- dijo tomando su celular mandando un mensaje- después de todo esto también es parte del plan- dijo casi en un susurro mirando por la ventana un tanto triste.

**-En el cuarto de Elsa- **

Entre a mi cuarto y ella estaba acostada en mi cama, dormida, parecía un ángel, me puse la pijama y antes de acostarme mire su celular pensativa un minuto, lo tome entre mis manos y busque entre sus contactos el numero de su casa y marque desde mi celular

-Buenas noches- hable primero

-Anna, ¿eres tú?- decía una mujer a punto de romper en llanto-

-no en realidad no, mi nombre es Elsa, y quería llamar para avisarle que Anna está conmigo y antes de explicarle necesito que se calme- la mujer escucho atenta y con el llanto comenzando a salir-

- ¿tú eres la doctora verdad?-

-estudiante de medicina, si, y pues Anna se lastimo y como era noche la traje a mi casa, le pido una disculpa por no avisarle antes pero hasta este momento se me dio la oportunidad, usted no se preocupe está totalmente bien, incluso ahora ya está dormida-

-muchísimas gracias por ayudarla, de verdad mil gracias-

-no agradezca señora, yo creo que sin más que decirle me despido y espero verla pronto, por Anna no se apure yo mañana la llevo a su casa.

-gracias, gracias adiós- dijo al último colgando la llamada fue entonces que vi entre la lista de sus contactos el nombre de su amigo rubio y decidí hacer una segunda llamada.

- si ¿bueno?-

-sí, ¿quién habla?-

-disculpa las molestias Kristoff soy Elsa y te hablaba para pedirte un favor-

-dime, ¿que necesitas?-

Minutos después entre a mi habitación y me acomode a su lado, ella estaba de espaldas a mi así que, me levanté leve mente y le di un beso en su mejilla- lo siento- dije y volví a mi lugar cerré mis ojos y pude sentí como ella volteaba y se acomodaba cara a cara conmigo me daba un beso en los labios y luego se acurrucaba en mi pecho -gracias- susurro -te quiero- le dije mientras yo solo sentía como ella dormía a mi lado.

Al otro día despertamos y rápido nos preparamos para ir a la universidad, la ayude a subir al auto y camino para allá le comente que había hablado con su madre

-¿se puso histérica?- pregunto Anna

-para serte sincera, quizá si un poco, ¿es normal en ella?-

-si un poco, aunque no es su culpa, cuando Rapunzel tenía dos años una señora la rapto, la encontraron 2 años después justo cuando yo tenía 2 años por lo tanto nos cuidan a veces exageradamente jajaja cuidarnos es como algo en lo que mis padres son muy buenos, ¿tú en que eres buena?

-no soy muy buena en algunas cosas

-jajaja lo dice la señorita perfección

-aun si me tienen catalogada así, siendo sincera no soy muy buena para muchas actividades- dije mientras estacionaba el auto – en fin llegamos así que déjame ayudarte, te llevo a tu salón-

-no, no tienes porque hacerlo Elsa, entiendo que tienes que cuidar tu reputación y cosas como esas-

- eso ya no importa- dije tomando su mochila y tomándola de la mano con la que no se apoyaba en su Muleta

_"Buenos días sociedad estudiantil hoy tenemos un pedido especial por una de nuestras estudiantes estrellas sin más ni menos todas estas canciones que ustedes están a punto de escuchar están dedicadas para nuestra otra conductora de la radio Anna de parte de Elsa así que espero les alegre la mañana y tengan un excelente día nos seguiremos escuchando pronto en Radio Dell"_

Se escucho la voz de un chico por toda la universidad mientras comenzaba a sonar la canción de **Agua**de jarabe de palo**, Mañana no es hoy** de Ximena Sariñana y por ultimo **Cant stop** de CNBlue

Nuestro recorrido fue prácticamente un camino en silencio mientras Anna solo escuchaba las canciones que sonaban camino a su salón, el recorrido fue el mismo que siempre, la universidad era la misma que siempre, incluso ella era la misma de siempre pero esta vez había algo diferente y eso era mi mano entrelazada a la suya, sin importarme nada más que nosotras, yo le daba la mano y no hacía falta nada más para que su felicidad o mi felicidad fuera más grande, yo le daba mi mano y ella me daba la suya y eso era algo que ya no iba a cambiar.

Espero les halla gustado este capitulo nos seguimos leyendo :D


	8. la fuerza del destino

Aww gracias a los que siguen la historia, los que la ponen en favoritos y a los que dejan reviews y los que leen y asi.

Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Priscila-sempai y a Isi.

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 8

-Mami ¿Dónde están?- pregunte a mi madre por teléfono

-tu padre tuvo que salir a dar unas firmas en la empresa y lo vine a acompañar- dijo alegre- ¿Por qué Anny –

-es que Elsa está en casa- dije muy alegre

-ay la doctora!, salúdamela mucho y dile que muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que nos ha brindado, ¿hoy te quita tu forula no?

-si mami y se llama férula, pero no es solo eso, en realidad ella quiere platicar con ustedes

- ay mi vida, ¿es algo importante? Es que no sabemos cuánto se tarde esto pero trataremos de llegar para hablar con ella. Tú por eso no te preocupes

-si mami

-bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato así que bye bye te amamos

-y yo los amo a ustedes hasta luego- dije colgando el teléfono

-¿tus padres están ocupados?- me pregunto Elsa quien estaba sentada en el sillón frente al mío

-algo así aunque no importa, no creo que sea tan urgente que lo sepan-

- para mi si es urgente que lo sepan, prefiero que lo sepan de nosotras a de algún extraño-

- jajaja- solté una carcajada- ok ok – dije levantándome de mi asiento e intentándome sentarme en la barra desayunadora de mi cocina

-permíteme ayudarte- dijo Elsa tomándome de la cintura y alzándome hasta sentarme en la barra, a esa altura nuestros rostros se encontraban perfectamente alineados así que fue por eso que yo la atrape entre mis brazos y mis piernas como jugando con ella hasta que ella me levanto de ahí, mirándome a los ojos

-que hermosa eres- dijo en formato susurro mirando mis labios, como deseosa de algo

-no tanto como tu- respondí acercándome a ella casi uniendo nuestros rostros

-OYE ANNA! HAS VISTO MI CAMISA MORAD…..Ahhh ….- Se escucho a una rubia la cual inmediatamente al ver la escena se congelo y cohibió casi poniéndose al mismo tono de rojo que su hermana - sabes que, ya no importa creo que la camisa que traigo siempre si me queda bye- dijo saliendo rápido de la casa

-nos vemos- dije apenas en una voz de hilo, Elsa comenzó a burlarse de mí por mi evidente sonrojo, en seguida bajo Merida

-yo voy con nuestro Solecito, no creo que tardemos mucho pero igual se quedan solas, así que no se apuren hagan lo que quieran yo les aviso cuando estemos a punto de llegar para que se vistan y esas cosas, mientras disfruten- dijo guiñándonos un ojo, fue en ese momento que entonces yo me burle de Elsa ya que ahora la sonrojada era ella.

-jajajajaja estas tan roja como una amapola- me burle

-pero si lo dice la señorita que hace un minuto camuflajeo sus pecas con el color de su rostro- ambas nos soltamos a reír- ¿siempre son así?- pregunto

-sí, Rapunzel antes no era muy sociable hasta que entro a universidad, es por eso que desconoce todo acerca de estos temas, a ella le generan mucha pena y bueno Merida es una persona sumamente liberal- dije sentándome otra vez en la barra

-me di cuenta- dijo sonrojándose levemente- pero en fin vamos a ver dijo mirando la férula-

-¿no podemos seguir donde nos quedamos?- dije haciendo in esfuerzo de sonar seductora, a lo cual ella respondió con una risa y un rápido beso en los labios para luego comenzar a ver mi pierna.

_Nos vimos tres o cuatro veces, por toda la ciudad.- _cantaba mientras mi albina comenzaba a quitar la férula

-perfecto- dijo revisándome el tobillo- veamos como estas

_Pero la fuerza del destino, nos hizo repetir, dos cines y un par de conciertos, y empezamos a salir._

Seguía cantando mientras ella me tomaba por la cintura ahora para bajarme, se escucho como se caía la muleta que usaba para apoyarme seguido de mi cuerpo cayendo sobre el de Elsa al suelo

-no lo puedo creer, estaba totalmente segura de que funcionaria- dijo Elsa confundida

-y lo hizo- dije mientras la acorralaba sujetando sus manos al piso- pero no sabía de qué otra manera tenerte así- dije mientras comenzaba a besar sus labios haciendo así desde el inicio un beso intenso y cada vez más profundo, pronto y en dos movimientos rápidos yo estaba bajo el cuerpo de Elsa quien comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa y a besar lenta mente desde mi boca, pasando por mi cuello y llegando a mis clavículas, podía sentir como sus frías manos comenzaban a ascender desde mis caderas hasta mi torso, no pude evitar sentir como todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, como el rojo de mis mejillas se hacía cada vez más presente debido a que mi temperatura corporal también iba en aumento la mire por un segundo como con un toque de pena, como pidiendo permiso.

-tú también puedes hacerlo Anna- dijo sonriéndome pícaramente, oculte mi rostro en su cuello y de la misma manera que ella comencé a subir mis manos por su torso deteniendo me un momento antes de llegar a las partes más importantes en su pecho me miro a los ojos y yo la observe como queriendo descifrar lo que me querían decir con la mirada.

Se escucho el ruido del cerrojo de la puerta abrirse y hablar a alguien

-hija ya llegamos fue más rápido de lo que creímos- decía mi padre, inmediatamente comencé a abrocharme la camisa y Elsa a arreglarse la ropa, me ayudo a pararme y a esperar a mis padres en la cocina

-ahh aquí están mira ya te quitaron la férula-

-si mami, ya está bien mira ya puedo caminar jaja- reí nerviosa

-sí, ya lo veo, ¿están solas?- dijo mi madre

-si- dije mientras mis padres se volteaban a ver como cómplices

-miles de gracias Doctora- dijo mi padre abrazándome- mi Anna ya puede caminar de nuevo mostro una sonrisa.

-no tiene que agradecer es mi trabajo además yo amo mucho a su hija y justo de eso quería hablar con ustedes- ambos voltearon a verla y se pusieron muy atentos a lo que ella quería decir - verán, en realidad debo decir que yo amo a su hija, de una manera sincera y buena- comenzó Elsa

-Muchas gracias por eso nos alegra que le tengas ese cariño a nuestra hija- dijo mi madre

-no, yo les agradezco a ustedes, pero lo que yo quiero dar a entender es que pues Anna y yo- aclaro su garganta- Anna y yo estamos saliendo juntas- dijo tomando mi mano y mirando a mis padres como esperando su aprobación

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y fue mi madre quien rompió el silencio

- te lo dije-

-si tenías razón. . . como siempre - le respondió mi padre dejando más atónitas a ambas

-eh… yo ya no entiendo. . - dije esperando una explicación

-llevas dos semanas llegando a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nunca sueltas el celular, y llegas a casa mas tarde de lo normal todos los días, tu padre decía que era porque simplemente estabas creciendo, pero yo le dije que era porque tenías novia - dijo riéndose

-¿tan obvia soy? - todos asistieron con la cabeza

-y ¿Por qué no pensaste que podría ser un chico?- respondí

-desde que eras niña nos dimos cuenta de tus gustos y digamos que tu hermana y tu no saben disimular aún que, bueno por lo menos nos agradan Elsa y Eugene-respondió mi padre

-bueno, muchas emociones por hoy, así que yo creo que saldremos un rato, y madre, padre gracias- les dije a ambos

- no hay problema y Elsa. . . Cuídala mucho. . . Mucho- dijo mi padre

-hahaha eso me hizo sentir como amenazada- dijo Elsa sonriendo

-deberías - dijo serio para luego soltar una carcajada- diviértanse salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño café con terraza nos acomodamos y ordenábamos

-yo quiero un café sin azúcar- dijo mi pálida novia

-y yo una malteada de chocolate y un pastel de fresas- dije sonriente - ¿de verdad te gusta el café sin azúcar?- pregunte sorprendida mientras se iba el camarero

-sí, ¿a ti no?-

-no para mi debe ser dulce o no me gusta-

-hahaha bueno también así es rico-me sonrió- entonces no estuvo tan mal como lo creí- dijo

- no, en realidad no estuvo mal, no como con tu abuelo- dije recordando el día en que nos presento formalmente

**-Flash back-**

-abuelo esta es mi novia- dijo Elsa sería tomando la mano de Anna

-mucho gusto señor- dijo Anna estirando la mano y dando una leve reverencia que no se completó porque se golpeó en la cabeza con un portapapeles de su escritorio

-que. . . Hábil tu novia- río colocando su mano en sus labios al igual que lo hacía Elsa

**-fin del flashback- **

-jajaja que pena ese dia- dije mientras tomamos el café mientras curiosamente en la cafetería comenzó a sonar la canción que horas antes yo cantaba

-esa canción me recuerda a ti- dije

-¿de verdad?, ¿por qué?- pregunto

-por la última frase que dice, además tiene ese algo que me hace recordarte- reímos y tomamos café cuando terminamos sonó el celular de Elsa y con una mirada de desconcierto contesto

-¿Quien era?- pregunte cuando termino su llamada

-Hans- respondió ella-

-¿tu compañero de salón?-

-si el pero en fin vámonos- inmediatamente nos fuimos ella me llevo a mi casa y después de darme un beso ella se fue a la suya esa noche dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro no podía creer que yo fuera tan feliz

**En casa de Elsa **

Inmediatamente llegue tome computadora y teclee "la fuerza del destino-mecano" comencé a leer la letra y con toda ella se me escapo una sonrisa inmediato la descargue y la escuche en recostada en mi cama -y si el invierno tiene frío, quiero estar junto a ti- dije cantando la última parte de la canción, -si me gusta - sonreí y saque un cuaderno comenzando a escribir.


	9. Oxford

Gracias por todo nos leemos

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 9

-señorita maléfica, señorita maléfica! -Entro gritando el profesor de gimnasia

-que sucede profesor Fill - contesto mientras interrumpía su plática con su sobrina

-hay una pelea entre dos chicos en los campos de fútbol-

-¿quiénes son?-

-Hércules y Adam

-voy para allá, Rosa, ahora regreso, espera en mi oficina - dijo e inmediatamente salió

-mi nombre es Aurora no Rosa. . . bueno también Rosa pero no me gusta ashh esa mujer!- dijo mientras se refundía más en la silla

-ya me quiero ir-

-entonces vete- respondía una señora un tanto gordita con un uniforme administrativo y una pañoleta y camisa de color azul

-lo haría pero mi tía se pondría furiosa- respondió

-que se enfurezca y convierta en dragón si quiere, tu estas grande para hacer lo que quieras- respondió

-Primavera! Cállate cuando le das consejos a Rosa cosas malas suceden!- grito otra señora con el mismo traje de administrativa pero con su pañoleta y camisa eran de color rosa

-Aurora! No Rosa!- dijo

-si la última vez casi nos mata Maléfica cuando se enteró de tu idea de que estuviera con Felipe- respondió una tercera con el mismo vestuario pero con su pañoleta y camisa en un tono verde

-jajaja me hizo tan feliz verla enojada, es tan corajuda- dijo primavera

-pero sí que horas traes primaverita- soltaron una carcajada Flora

-bueno ya ustedes dos!, y tu pequeña ven te llevare a la oficina de tu tía- dijo la de verde

-gracias Fauna-

-no me agradezcas pequeña, tu sabes qué . . . -

-estamos para ayudarte- dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-son tan lindas todas mil gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de su tía-

-pues bueno nos retiramos pero cualquier cosa aquí estamos- dijo la flora e inmediatamente salieron las tres a seguir trabajando Aurora comenzó a recorrer todo el despacho por millonésima vez ya que curiosamente siempre terminaba ahí, suspiro y al terminar de ver se sentó en el escritorio de su tía donde vio un folder y como era su costumbre lo reviso al principio con calma pero conforme avanzaba la lectura fue cambiando su rostro de algún tranquilo a algo que definitivamente la dejaba intranquila soltó de un golpe el papel y tomo su celular

_-hola amor, que sucede?_

_-Felipe necesito hablar contigo, es urgente estoy en la oficina de mi tía- _

_-amor, voy para allá, pero que paso?- _

_-hay algo malo con Elsa y creo que ella no lo sabe aún- dijo asustada y colgó _

**-En casa de Anna- **

Se escuchaba que tocaban en timbre

-Anna podrías ir a abrir-

-si ya voy- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta – Hey hola Eugene

-jaja hola Annita- vine a ver a mi solecito

-pues te prestare una foto porque ella aún no llega-

-como que aún no llega si ella tiene descanso a esta hora-dijo sorprendido

-Eugene eso fue hace una hora-

-su profesor cambio la clase? -

-no, lo que cambió fue el horario de invierno a verano no adelantaste la hora-

-ahhhh. . . . Rayos-

-jajaja ven pasa- dijo mientras Eugene se sentaba en el sillón, gustas un vaso de agua, ¿algo de comer?-

-un vaso de agua por favor- dijo - gracias respondió al entregárselo

-no hay de que es solo un vaso con agua- dijo mientras en una pequeña mesa seguía leyendo

-oye gracias,-

-jaja ya te dije que no es nada-

-no me refiero al vaso con agua, me refiero a ti, gracias- dijo mirando el vaso de agua

-¿gracias?-

-sí, gracias por, pues ser así, si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera conocido a Rapunzel - respondió mirando un cuadro donde estaban sus padres y las dos hermanas- si no te hubieras caído ese día y Elsa y tu no hubieran hecho click quizá nunca la hubiera encontrado, gracias- dijo apenado

-Jajaja siempre pensé que eras súper rudo todo un Flynn Rider pero me doy cuenta que también tienes tu lado cursi Eugene Fitzherbert, pero en fin bendita sea mi torpeza que te hizo conocer a mi hermana- dijo riendo

-yo solo digo lo que siento pecosita,- dijo sonriendo, pero en fin ¿que lees?-

-es un libro de sociología, hay que hacer algunas encuestas y cosas así-

-jajaja entonces ¿mi solecito está en la universidad?-

-así es-

- traigo la moto, que te parece acompañarme podrías aprovechar para ver a tu reina de las nieves pequeño yeti- dijo riendo cruzándose de brazos

-jaja si. . . espera yeti?-

-anda te dejo conducir-

-me convenciste- dijo guardando su libro y corriendo a la entrada de su casa

-muy bien solo debes pisar y con el manubrio acelerar ok-

-sí, si ya lo sé-

-¿De verdad?, sabes andar en moto?-

-no pero tengo mucha confianza en que puedo hacerlo-

-Anna ten en cuenta que el 80% de los accidentes son por jóvenes que presumen y no tienen cuidado-

-es que ellos no tienen confianza en sí mismos, esto es diferente así que Flynn, agárrate- dijo mientras aceleraba dejando solo un rastro de la llanta haciendo fricción contra el asfalto

**-En la oficina de Maléfica-**

-es una convocatoria, Aurora, esto es raro aquí dice que Elsa está de acuerdo y que acepta incluso que todo estuvo en regla-

-ya sé y no lo entiendo, no logro comprender nada he estado con Elsa desde niñas y nos contamos este tipo de cosas y ahora ella, se va, según estos papeles se va y no sé si quiera si ella este enterada-

-toma unas copias y vámonos rápido- dijo tomando la mano de Aurora

-no espera-

**-En la cafetería-**

-entonces ¿pascal le metió su lengua al oído?, que asco- dijo Elsa tratando de contener la risa

-jajaja ya lo sé el me lo dice cada que lo recuerda, pero así es al principio lo mismo le hizo a Meri, solo que de ella si lo tuve que cuidar-

-jajaja ella es como la ruda de la familia ¿no?-

-sí, pero no es culpa suya, la vida te hace así-

-sí, lo sé-

-en fin retomando el tema espero pronto puedas ir a casa a dormir o pasar una tarde de películas ahora en vacaciones de verano-

-si deberíamos de hacer todos algo este verano, quizá un paseo, o algo ¿no?-

-¿que tal ir de campamento?-

-eso suena divertido- dijo mientras comenzaba a sonar su celular- me permites un momento- Rapunzel asistió

_-Bueno Elsa! ¿Donde estas?- dijo exaltada Aurora_

_-en la cafetería, ¿qué pasa?_

_-necesito hablar contigo urgentemente vamos para alla-_

_-no mejor yo voy ¿donde están?-_

_-Afuera de la oficina de mi tía-_

_-voy para allá-_ colgó- oye Solecito, nos vemos después ¿sí?, para ponernos de acuerdo debo ir a la oficina de la profesora Maléfica jajaja nos vemos luego – Elsa tomo su mochila y se dirigió hacia la oficina

**-En la oficina de Maléfica-**

-Buenas tardes, Flora, Fauna, Primavera, amm ¿esta Aurora?-

- si esta en el despacho de la profesora Maléfica Elsi, ve-

-gracias- dijo y entro para ver a Felipe y Aurora levantarse de sus asientos- ¿qué sucede?

-Elsa ¿que sabes tú acerca de traslados de la universidad de Arendal a Oxford?-

-pues creo que, lo básico sobre intercambios, que están asociadas, pero esos cambios son difíciles, laboriosos, tediosos y casi inútiles, no se los dan a cualquiera necesitas llevar altas calificaciones, servicio social entre muchas cosas prácticamente es imposible, pero en fin dime ¿a qué se debe tanto misterio?- dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro la platina

-mira esto- dijo aurora estirando su brazo haciéndole llegar los papeles a Elsa- al parecer alguien metió papeles y a clasificado, cumpliendo todos y cada uno de los requisitos-

-que suerte la de esa persona- dijo Elsa abriendo el folder haciendo que su expresión cambiara en un segundo de una sonrisa a una cara que solo reflejaba incredibilidad- soy, yo…, pero yo no hice ningún papeleo, ni nada que me acreditara a hacer mi cambio, no…. No lo entiendo-

-lo peor es que he revisado los documentos y legalmente tu tutor está de acuerdo, la escuela lo está y hay un alumno que también está inmerso en todo esto, incluso dice que tú estabas de acuerdo, quien lo haya hecho lo tenía todo fríamente calculado para esto,

-¿para esto?-

-si para que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás-

-bueno pero quien querría eso, además debe haber manera de solucionarlo-

-¿solucionarlos?, pero si ir a Oxford es una gran oportunidad- escucharon los 3 jóvenes una voz que los hizo erguirse y sentir escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo- Aurora que te he dicho de hurgar entre mis papeles-

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-pensé que ya lo sabías-

-ni siquiera yo lo sabía, es mas nunca me presente a dar la cara para el papeleo o el permiso, para nada como lo hicieron-

-el señor Anderson lo trajo todo y pensamos que él era quien te ayudaba y traía y llevaba papeles-

-y que hay si yo no quiero ir a Oxford-

-señorita Frozen, ya no hay vuelta atrás, o usted va a Oxford o va a Oxford si quiere regresar aquí debe hacer el mismo procedimiento allá, aunque yo le recomendaría no regresar-

-ahora salgan de mi oficina y Aurora, hablare contigo en casa sobre tu curioso gusto de revisar mis documentos-

Los jóvenes salieron del edificio y lo primero que pudieron observar era como una chica en moto y un chico se estacionaba al estilo de rápido y furioso el chico se tambaleaba y hacia el corría su novia –tu hermana está loca!- grito Eugene- mientras la otra chica comenzaba a ir hasta donde estaba la albina aun ida por la noticia

-¿Elsa?- dijo Felipe abrazando a Aurora y posando su otra mano en el hombro de Elsa acción que duro solo una fracción de segundo

_**-Narra Elsa-**_

-Anna…- dije en un hilo de voz y con las lagrimas casi a caer por mis ojos corrí hacia ella, corrí lo mas rápido que pude correr, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace de tal manera en la cual pareciera que jamás la soltaría, la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de eso, ojala pudiera detener este momento, y quedarme con ella y no saber más de nada.

-oye, no llevamos tanto tiempo sin vernos para singular emoción-

-ya lo sé Anna, pero quiero abrazarte y tenerte así conmigo, siempre, siempre, porque Anna puede que me tenga que ir…- todos voltearon a verme, Aurora y Felipe, Rapunzel y Eugene

-¿A qué te refieres con irte?- pregunto desconcertada, voltee rápidamente a ver a Felipe y Aurora quien me miraron desconcertados

-me refiero a.. a… que me voy a ir contigo, y Merida y Rapunzel y Eugene y Aurora y Felipe, con todos de viaje quiero estar con ustedes estas vacaciones como si fueran las ultimas, quiero estar contigo hasta el último día, ¿puedo?-

-jajaja me súper agrada la idea- grito Anna mientras Felipe escondía detrás de él ese maldito folder

watch?v=94bwo7qxcrg

Nos seguimos leyendo


	10. De campamento In summer

Pues es semana santa y yo tuve esta idea y en realidad es extraña pero espero que les guste asi que, Gracias por todo y nos leemos

Y bueno los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen pero la imaginación perversión y tonterías implicadas a lo largo o corto de esta historia si espero la disfruten y dejen comentarios porque es mi primera historia espero les guste ;)

Capitulo 10

-Anna. . . Anna. . . despierta creo que hemos llegado – dijo la rubia platinada moviendo delicadamente el hombro de su acompañante la cual iba dormida sobre su brazo. Iban en una camioneta grande donde cabían aproximadamente 10 personas al frente Felipe en el volante y de copiloto aurora, en los sillones de en medio Merida, Kristoff, Rapunzel y Eugene y en los asientos de hasta atrás Elsa Anna y algunas cosas que no cabían en la cajuela.

-entonces ¿donde dices que estamos pequeña?- decía Felipe acomodándose los lentes y preguntándole a una niña fuera del auto

-en estos momentos te encuentras en las lejanas, extravagantes, hermosas y paranormales tierras de Gravity Falls, Oregón muchachón- dijo una pequeña de suéter rosado con un arcoíris impreso en el mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-jajajajajaja- reía Felipe al escuchar las palabras de la niña

-jajajaja- reía sarcástica Aurora mientras se dirigía ahora al niño que acompañaba a la pequeña- entonces ¿podrías decirnos acerca de algún lugar donde podamos ir a acampar?-

-¿de verdad quieren acampar en este lugar? – Respondió horrorizado el niño de gorra azul- cualquier lugar sería bueno para acampar menos este, en este lugar hay demonios, espíritus, fantasmas, alienígenas y todo lo que puedas imaginar que sea malo o terrorífico- fue ese momento donde todos voltearon a verse entre si, como en común acuerdo con cara de "me quiero reír pero también tengo miedo"

-ok pequeño en caso de que no encontremos un lugar, sabes por aquí ¿donde hay una lugar donde podamos quedarnos a dormir?- pregunto un tanto perturbada Merida quien iba en la parte media de la camioneta-

- hay una morada más adelante- respondió señalando

-gracias- dijo Felipe

-no hay de que muchachón- repitió Mabel mientras ellos arrancaban

-Mabel no deberías acosar a los chicos nuevos de por aquí-

-crees que fue mucho porque pensaba decirle un piropo la próxima vez que lo viera, algo como, "¿de qué juguetería te escapaste?, porque eres un muñecote"

-¿es en serio Mabel?, es mas en este lugar seria más como una grosería tomando en cuenta que los únicos muñecos que aquí se venden son vudús –

-ay Deeper tú y tu anti-socialismo arruina mi espíritu acosador- dijo entrando a la cabaña del misterio

**-con los chicos-**

-jajaja, ¿qué haces Elsa?- pregunto Anna mientras Elsa con la punta de su dedo índice comenzaba a tocar diferentes puntos de su rostro, casi todos exactamente en sus pómulos y alrededores

-estoy contando tus pecas- dijo sin dejar de poner atención a las que llevaba contando

- de todas las posibles respuestas creo que no esperaba oír esa-

-Hasta ahora llevo 39 pero no puedo terminar de contar ahora- dijo mientras miraba duda en sus ojos por el reciente comentario –aquí comienza tu camisa, pero aquí no acaban las pecas y no es el mejor lugar para seguirlas contando- dijo causando que Anna se sonrojara

-Listo chicos, hemos levantado las tiendas- se escucho decir a Eugene- así que ahora podemos hacer otra cosa-

-que les parece dar un paseo por el pueblo- respondía Merida animada por la idea

- no sé si sería bueno apartarnos de aquí- dijo Elsa un tanto dudosa

-vamos Elsa no me digas que no quieres, el pueblo es hermoso, se ve acogedor y lindo- respondía Rapunzel

-o no será acaso que. . . ¿Elsita tiene miedo? – respondió en un tono de burla Kristoff mientras lo callaba un codazo en el brazo por parte de Anna y todos miraban a Elsa

-no. . . Eso no. . . Vamos a mí esto no me produce ningún tipo de miedo- dijo casi convencida mientras Anna tomaba su mano

-bueno pues vamos- dijo Merida comenzando a caminar junto con todos dejando algunos metros más atrás a Anna y Elsa

-¿no te gusta el lugar Elsa?-

-en realidad me encanta, es muy lindo-

-entonces ¿no te da miedo?-

-para nada y anda apúrate que nos dejan y no me gustaría quedarnos solas por aquí. . . no conocemos- dijo saliendo por la tangente con su comentario y aproximándose a su grupo entraron a una tienda muy curiosa y comenzaron a ver las baratijas y otros objetos que había en ella, todos antiguos y claro malditos o por lo menos eso decía un letrero dentro de la tienda fue entonces que el grupo se dividió por toda la tienda cada uno buscando lo que llamaba su atención haciendo que Anna y Elsa se separaran

-entonces no le has dicho aun, ¿cierto?- me pregunto Felipe mientras ambos revisábamos cosas del anaquel

-aun puede que no le haya dicho, si, tanto se nota-

-quizás no sé todo lo que debería saber de ella, pero de algo estoy seguro en cuanto lo sepa no se verá como se ve ahora- dijo Felipe mientras ambos volteaban a verla, se veía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro mientras con su hermana y Aurora veían colguijes para celular de calaveras y huesos, entre otras cosas extrañas-

-no quiero que esa sonrisa desaparezca-

-yo sé que no lo quieres pero debes decírselo, de alguna u otra manera lo sabrá, acuérdate que en este mundo solo existen tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar, el sol, la luna y la verdad. Además será mejor que lo sepa de ti a que lo sepa de otra persona-

-se lo diré pronto Felipe- dijo seria

-eso espero sabes que estamos contigo y no tengas miedo Elsa no estás sola-

-que no tengo miedo!- dijo Elsa casi gritando haciendo que dos o tres personas voltearan a verlos- perdona dijo en un susurro mientras un comentario los sacaba de su platica

-ohh, ¿hace mucho calor aquí o solo es por ese chico?- preguntaba Mabel a su tío

-bueno Elsa yo huyo, voy con aurora, AMORR!- gritaba Felipe acercándose a Aurora mientras Elsa se quedaba sola mirando los collares y cosas del anaquel donde ahora observaba hasta que llego a lo que parecía un amuleto que llamo su atención, pronto lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a inspeccionarlo era un collar no muy grande en forma de ovalo con todo un grabado al puro estilo de arte gótico, y con una frase que estaba escrita en otro idioma

-se que se ve llamativo, pero yo que tu no lo tomaría- dijo un pequeño de gorra azul con un pino

-¿por qué no lo tomarías pequeño….?

-soy Depper y no lo tomaría por lo que tienes en tus manos perteneció a un antiguo estafador fue hecho de oro, plata y el ojo de una bestia que te llevaba al peor de tus miedos solo para encararlo-

-ja- Elsa rio para sí misma- tontas leyendas y cuentos- dije mientras lo dejaba en su lugar de nuevo

-¿no me crees? O simplemente te da miedo- dijo mientras sacaba un viejo libro de su chaleco- aquí está la historia, y lo que hace, aun que claro si te da miedo puedes dejarlo ahí donde esta- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella

-me lo llevo- dijo poniendo el dinero en el mostrador

Pronto todos salieron de la tienda con sus respectivos "recuerdos" de la cabaña del misterio fue entonces que todos miraron hacia lo que cada uno había comprado

-entonces tu leyenda ¿qué dice que hace?, porque la mía dice que si esto no se lo regalo a alguien en menos de un año en mi cabeza bailara un búfalo enano- dijo Merida

-Jajaja la mía dice que mi cabeza se volverá jibaro si no bailo 3 veces la macarena mientras canto una canción de Amanda Miguel, ¿quién es ella por dios?- dijo Eugene

-que dice la tuya Anna?- pregunto Rapunzel curiosa por su nueva adquisición

-dice algo acerca del nahuollin, movimiento generador perfecto o algo así es algo como el ying y el yang pero azteca y tiene el mensaje de "yo soy tú y tu eres yo" jaja me parece curioso, el tuyo ¿qué dice Elsa?- pregunto mientras todos volteaban a verme

-pues es una leyenda acerca de que esto me hará ver a mi peor enemigo o pesadilla cara a cara pero sé que es una farsa- todos rieron y volvieron a lo suyo

-entonces ¿no te da miedo ese collar maldito?- pregunto Anna curiosa

-para nada Anna es sólo un collar nada más que eso- dijo mientras lo colocaba en su bolsa

-bueno pues mi nahuiollin se parte en dos y quiero que tengas uno, si esto es cierto y el mensaje es "yo soy tú y tu eres yo" entonces quiero que tu lo tengas- dijo mientras Elsa tomaba la parte negra del colguije

-bueno pues quien quiere azar bombones y cantar canciones en la hoguera- dijo Kristoff mientras sacaba su instrumento todos comenzaron a azar bombones y a comer, después cantaron una que otra canción frente a la hoguera para llegar casi al final de la velada donde claro los cuentos de terror, leyendas urbanas y creappypastas no se hicieron esperar y salieron a la luz de la luna junto a la fogata produciendo que si bien ya tenían todas las chicas un cierto temor por estar lejos en un lugar que no conocen la cereza del pastel era que sumándole a eso el lugar donde estaban era un pueblo "maldito" eso aumento su paranoia llevándolas a todas a ir a sus sleppins temprano dejando así a los chicos fuera platicando y comiendo en la fogata.

Dentro de la casa de campaña todas comenzaron a platicar y al poco rato a dormir y fue un movimiento de la persona que Elsa abrazaba al dormir lo que la despertó

-¿Anna?- susurro mientras veía como salía de la casa de campaña, se talló los ojos al pensar que era un sueño y al darse cuenta de lo contrario se levantó y corrió a ver hacia donde iba

-chicos han visto a Anna?- pregunto Elsa a los que aún seguían fuera en la fogata

-no, desde que entraron nadie ha salido ni entrado- dijeron mientras veían como Elsa se veía desconcertada

-chicos Anna no está- dijo mientras tomaba una lámpara-e iré. . . Iré a buscarla-dijo tragando saliva

-no estás sola te ayudaremos- dijeron todos mientras comenzaba a buscar a los alrededores

Rápido Elsa se abrió entre el bosque mientras intentaba encontrar a su novia, a pesar de eso cualquier intento de hallarla era nulo, no había nada, ni un rastro de ella. No fue hasta que encontró una cabaña en el bosque cuando paró un momento su búsqueda y abrió la puerta, se limitó a observar dentro de ella y justo al dar la vuelta Anna estaba observándola desde afuera

-Elsa cuidado!- grito mientras ella volteaba y podía ver un gran lobo blanco con ojos tan rojos como la sangre y dientes tan filosos que parecían dagas de oro blanco diseñadas para matar

-Anna corre!- grito Elsa azotando la puerta quedándose ella adentro junto con la fiera

-ELSA!, abre la puerta! No me dejes fuera! ELSA ÁBREME!- se escuchaban los gritos de la joven quien golpeaba furiosa la puerta quizá por el miedo que sentía por su novia. Dentro se veía a la albina pegada a la puerta rápido puso seguro y comenzó a caminar lentamente por las paredes de la caza pero a cada paso el gruñido y fiereza de la bestia aumentaba aún peor pareciera que cada cosa o lugar que ella encontraba para ocultarse se hiciera cada vez más inútil para intentar protegerse

-quien eres?!- grito aterrada en una esquina mientras la bestia de lejos y poco a poco se le acercaba

-¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Porqué no me dejas en paz?- grito mientras se ponía en posición fetal en una esquina de la casa cubriendo sus oídos y ojos de la bestia acercándose y por si fuera poco los gritos de Anna pidiéndole histérica que abriera la puerta no ayudaban en mucho

-no sé que quieras, o que seas, pero vete. . . Tengo. . . Tengo mucho miedo!- dijo lo último gritando y haciendo que la bestia se tornará en una persona, una personita en realidad, una niña que estaba totalmente cubierta por una capucha de color morado

-se que tienes miedo, miedo de estar sola de nuevo, miedo de perder a las personas que amas, miedo de irte lejos, miedo de mi, pero no puedes vivir con eso, ser valiente no es no tenerle miedo a nada, es tenerlo y enfrentarlo- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y de mi bolsillo sacaba el regalo de Anna

-pero tengo miedo- dijo Elsa en un susurro- tengo miedo de dejar a Anna! De quedar sola como cuando murieron mis padres! De dejar a Aurora Felipe a mis amigos! Tengo miedo de cometer un error!- dijo casi gritando

-lo sé, yo también lo tenía-dijo la niña quitándose la capucha de la cabeza- y vivir con miedo fue el error más grande que pude pasar- Elsa quedo boquiabierta al verse a ella misma cuando era pequeña

-eres. . . Yo. . . -

-tú más grande miedo. . . Sí, soy tu, existen personas con miedo a las arañas o a las alturas pero tú, tú tienes miedo de ti y esa es tu única barrera Elsa, eres más fuerte de lo que crees , y más débil de lo que imaginaba, sin embargo . . . No puedes detenerte. . . Déjalo ir- dijo sonriéndole- déjalo ir- dijo aquella Elsa tomando el hombro de la otra y convirtiéndose en un colguije en forma de lobo, seguido del ruido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente

-Elsa! Elsa!- dijo Anna mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos en la cabaña

-¿dónde te metiste anoche?, te busque por todos lados- exclamo cansada la rubia platinada

-¿yo?, si yo fui la que te ha buscado toda la noche luego de que saliste de la casa de campaña viniste aquí y al encontrarte me cerraste la puerta, además estabas como ida. . . después de cerrar la puerta, comenzaste a gritar y a decir que tenias miedo y que no te querías ir, ni dejarme sola y yo tenía miedo estaba asustada jamás lo hagas de nuevo, nunca más cierres la puerta si yo estoy ahí para ayudarte por favor!- dijo mientras me abrazaba y soltaba algunas lágrimas- Elsa jamás me dejarás sola. . . ¿Verdad?-

-Anna debo decirte algo. . . la escuela me manda a otra escuela aun no sé cómo o porque, pero lo hacen pero aún así quiero que sepas que jamás. . . Anna, jamás te voy a dejar sola- dijo mientras la abrazaba- no importa que este lejos, en realidad no importa nada, porque sé que mientras viva jamás estarás sola, así como yo, si es verdad que nadie esta solo realmente en este mundo- dijo apretando el amuleto que Anna le había regalado- entonces se que te tendré siempre a mi lado-

-Elsa!- dijo Anna dándole un beso en los labios y abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de eso

-que singular emoción jaja- dijo Elsa besándola- creo que deberíamos irnos-

-opino lo mismo- dijo Anna poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Elsa a también hacerlo

En el campamento estaban todos preocupados y a decir verdad incluso asustados ya que su noche tampoco había sido muy placentera

-saben creo que es mejor regresar y no se ver películas en casa de alguien o algo así, y si salimos algún otro día que sea a la playa o a un parque de diversiones y no al bosque. . . Jamás al bosque ¿Ok?- dijo Eugene alborotándose el cabello

-tienes razón desde hoy hay que mentalizarnos verano igual a playa- le respondía Rapunzel a Eugene

-Elsa ¿dónde te metiste anoche?- pregunto Aurora

-a decir verdad ahora mismo ni yo lo sé pero de algo tienes que estar segura Anna ya lo sabe y no importa lo que pase, lo resolveremos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amiga para después ayudar a recoger todo y salir pronto de ahí.

-Anna, muchas gracias- dijo Elsa

-no hay de que-

-si lo hay, gracias a ti jamás estaré realmente sola, gracias, ahora déjame contar tus pecas- dijo sonriendo Anna mientras le daba un beso rápido en la nariz y subían a la camioneta junto con todo.


End file.
